


Answers

by imlikat



Series: Answers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, and there is some closure at the end, though i'll try to finish it one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma resolved early on that he'd never put the moves on his best friend, Raidou. And he kept that promise - until, one night, he couldn't any longer. Pre-canon, early twenties Genma and Raidou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=julis).



  
I do love some Genma/Raidou. ^_^ My friend julis requested some GenRai from me, gave me this scenario involving Genma, his straight room-mate Raidou, and some voyeurism. I meant it to be a SHORT light-R-Rated pwp, but my brain took that and RAN with it. So. Have a pornfic!

Title: Answers  
Rating: NC-17  
Content: Anal, Oral, Voyeurism, Alcohol, Language, First-person POV, Graphic mansex.  
Summary: Genma resolved early on that he'd never put the moves on his best friend, Raidou. And he kept that promise - until, one night, he couldn't any longer. Pre-canon, early twenties Genma and Raidou.

Series began in 2007.

**Answers**

 

 

Raidou was my best friend. My partner, my comrade in arms, and recently, my roommate. We've been close for as long as I can remember - ever since early days in the academy we were nearly inseparable.

His parents disapproved of me almost from the start. The Namiashi family was a painfully straight-laced bunch, and I gained an early, only halfway-deserved reputation for being a troublemaker. But after the Wars, Raidou completely disregarded his parents' wishes, warnings, and finally threats, and got an apartment with me. I loved him for it.

Raidou has always been my best friend. And for as long as I can remember, I've had to suppress the part of me that wanted him to be more than that. It's not that I was in love with him - nothing like that - it's just that ever since we went through puberty together, ever since we shot up, filled out, and started chasing girls, I've caught myself staring at him when he wasn't looking. I realized I was gay pretty quick, when I figured out I was looking at him the same way he looked at the girls.

It took me a long time to tell him. He was very obviously not interested in men - actually, he seemed quite uncomfortable with the idea - and his upbringing had only served to strengthen that point.

But after years of pretending interest in girls around him, I realized I couldn't pretend any more. Fearing the worst, I got him drunk on nicked sake, and told him as gently as I could with my tongue thick and clumsy in my mouth.

I should have known he'd accept that, just like he accepted every thing else about me. His calm rationality, even in his half-drunk state, the way he showed not even the slightest bit of discomfort with my preferences, made me cherish his friendship even more. And it made me resolve to never, ever put the moves on him, no matter how good he started looking to me.

And he did look good - when I stopped growing, he kept on. He was long and tall and heavily muscled, tanned from the outdoors activities he enjoyed, with dark, messy hair and slightly tilted, deep brown eyes. Add to that soft-looking, almost pouty lips that pulled up into a brilliant smile, and a package you could just tell was impressive, even wrapped up in ninja blacks... Yeah. I wanted him.

So did half the girls in the village. And he wanted them right back.

That changed a little after that nightmare of a mission that landed both of us in the hospital. We were lucky; our third didn't make it. That was when Raidou got his scars.

God, he hated those scars. They were kind of tough to look at at first, before they healed - they looked raw and red and painful, and the white of his eye was filled with blood for a long time. I looked anyway, just like I always had. I was there with him through the whole healing process. Even when he hid his face, I still didn't look away. He was still Raidou.

See, I thought he was still handsome as hell. Scars are part of us - I've got them all over my body - and I tried to explain this to him. I tried to tell him they made him look rugged, rakish, even, but he wouldn't believe me.

Once the redness and swelling went away, I hardly noticed them any more, but of course he did. The outgoing friendly guy got a lot quieter, and as a result, his love-life suffered. He didn't talk about it much, but it added up. There were still girls who wanted him... but partially because of his newfound shyness and poor self-image, what used to be fun, friendly encounters turned into a series of impersonal one-night stands.

He started drinking more, and then laid off a little on that when he found a new hobby to take up his time: porn. I knew he bought it, I knew he watched it, but never when I was home. I didn't watch mine when he was home, either. We were considerate like that.

But then one night I came home early from the bar, drunk off my ass. It had been a slow night, no one worth picking up, no one even worth talking to, so I spent my money and my time at the counter, drinking - I don't even remember what it was, now. I just remember it was cheap, so I had a lot of it. I guess he wasn't expecting me home any time soon, because when I walked into the house he was sitting on the living room couch, watching one of the adult movies I'd been finding stashed under the edge of the couch, recently.

"It's okay," I slurred when he startled and went to get up to turn off the VCR. "I'll watch it with you. Don't have anything better to do."

I sat down opposite him on the couch and noticed a good-sized gathering of empties at his feet - he must have been pretty trashed, as well.

I got comfortable and took a look at the television screen. Some big-chested girl doing something to herself - I wasn't disgusted, I was just not all that interested. So... instead, I watched Raidou watch the movie. I watched his hand slide up the inside of his thigh so stealthily I wasn't sure he even knew it was happening, watched him shift in his seat. His erection was impossible to miss, standing up in his lap, stretching the front of his thin cotton shorts. I could barely pull my eyes away. Sure, I occasionally saw him walking around in the morning before it had a chance to go down, and yeah, I've had to wake him up a few times, seen it tenting his blankets. I never had a chance to stare like this, though.

I never had a chance to see him lightly, slowly brush his fingers over it, thinking I couldn't see him doing it.

This went on for a few minutes, his secretive touching, and I was just drunk enough, just horny enough, to suggest something I never would have, otherwise.

"It won't bother me if you want to jack off," I said, in as off-hand a fashion as I could manage.

He froze, then turned to look at me with a guilty, just-got-caught look on his face.

"Go ahead, Raidou. It's dark, it's late, we're both drunk, and I'm not going to make fun of you later, or anything."

A loud moan from the screen caught his attention for a second, and he shifted in his seat.

"You sure?" he asked, adjusting himself through his shorts.

"Go ahead, Rai, it's cool," I slurred, my heart racing at the idea of watching Raidou touch himself. I felt a little guilty, but not nearly enough to overcome my drunken, raging hormones.

He stood up abruptly, swaying slightly, his cock pushing his shorts out in front of him. It took all my will power not to grab my hard-on right then, but I just barely held myself back.

"Want a beer?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, turning my eyes to the screen. I didn't know if I had convinced him or not, but I didn't want to risk my staring freaking him out.

He came back with the beer and sat back down. Within a minute he was openly rubbing himself through his shorts, running his fingertips up and down the underside of his shaft, circling and squeezing at his head. I watched out of the corner of my eye, uncomfortably hard myself, hoping he'd just drop his shorts and let me see it.

My mouth was literally watering - his cock stretched his shorts out so much that there was a wide gap between the waistband and the hard muscles of his stomach. He slipped his hand into that gap, and I could see his hand moving through the thin, stretchy fabric. I couldn't hold back any longer - I had to start doing my own sneaky touching.

Not long after that, he downed the rest of his drink, set the bottle on the floor, and pulled his hand out of his shorts. I held my breath and pretended to be fascinated by the rutting bodies on the television screen when he slid his thumbs under his waistband and lifted his hips off the couch.

I think I almost came when he rolled his shorts over his hips. I know it only took about a few seconds, but I felt like he was moving in slow motion; the fabric slid down slowly, revealing first his tight lower stomach, then his dark, curly pubic hair, then the base of his dick. From the corner of my eye, I watched every inch of that cock as it was revealed. Finally, it slapped back against his stomach, and he sat back down with his shorts around his thighs.

I had always suspected, but now I knew for sure - Raidou had the biggest, thickest, most fucking stunning cock I had ever seen. Long, heavy, just barely curved, topped with a bulbous, mushroomed head. I bit my tongue trying to hold back a groan when he wrapped his hand around it - but there was nothing at that point that could have kept me from grabbing my own cock.

Once he started slowly stroking himself, I slid my pants over my hips and took my own hard, aching flesh into my hand. I know he noticed, but he didn't say anything - just kept watching the video, kept stroking.

After a few minutes, his hand sped up noticeably, and he let out a soft noise that I just barely heard over the fuck-noises coming from the tv. I tore my eyes away from the tempting sight in his lap to see what had turned him on, and that was when I really started to fear that I wouldn't be able to keep the promise I had made to myself for much longer.

It was just a blow job. Nothing fancy, nothing kinky - Raidou was getting off to the sight of some girl giving head to some guy. I bit the inside of my cheek, imagining myself wrapping my lips around Raidou's monster and sucking, licking, sucking until he came in my mouth. I tried not to think too hard about it, but I couldn't help it - Raidou was getting obviously more aroused the longer it went on, stroking faster, rolling his hips up. I could even hear his ragged breathing over the video's moans and sighs.

At this point, I could have gotten up and walked out of the room, I could have tucked my cock back into my pants and just stopped, I could have closed my eyes and finished myself off. Later, I thought that maybe I should have. In all the years I had known Rai, I had never, ever put the moves on him, for a reason - I didn't want to change our friendship for the worse, just because I was attracted to him.

But I was drunk, I was horny, I was already halfway to coming. He was half-naked, jacking off to a fucking blow job, making these quiet noises that I never thought I'd hear coming from his mouth.

I was still struggling with myself when he let go of his cock, brought his hand up to his mouth, licked his palm, and started stroking again.

That was it. My self-restraint was gone, all my morals out the window; the only thing left in my head was the desire to suck my best friend's dick.

"Raidou," I called softly. He froze.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" I asked. He inhaled sharply, but didn't answer. I pressed.

"Not to brag or anything, but I'm _really_ good at it."

He closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and my heart started slamming in my chest, my body warning me too late that I was about to get myself into trouble. I began to fear that I had made a very big mistake.

"Genma, I'm not gay," he said quietly, but I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't gone soft, hadn't pulled his hand away from his dick. At that point, my drunken mind figured that the only way out was forward, so god help me, I pressed harder.

"I know you're not. It's just a blow job. Hell, I don't care if you pretend I'm a girl."

His eyebrows lowered, but... he gave his cock a slow stroke.

"...Okay," he said quietly. I guess - actually, I think I was counting on this - his hormones were yelling louder than his common sense, too, because I know he hadn't been lusting after _me_ for all these years.

I'm not going to pretend I had second thoughts. I'm not going to pretend I asked him, "Are you sure?" or anything like that. Because I was off the couch in a second, trying to look calm but failing miserably, happy that I just managed to not trip over my pants, and kneeling in front of him before he even tilted his head back up. He barely had his hand out of the way before I wrapped mine around his thick base and swiped my tongue over his head, not giving him any time for second thoughts. He breathed out so hard I could feel it, cool over my flushed forehead.

Oh, god, he tasted good. Salt-sweat and skin, and the thrilling, vital taste of precum filled my mouth, and I eagerly lowered my head to taste more of him. He moaned when I took his mushroom-tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it.

With my free hand, I tugged his shorts over his knees, and he helpfully lifted one foot out, spread his legs so I could knee-walk a step closer, so I could suck more of that thick cock into my mouth.

He was surprisingly vocal when I really started in on him, sucking and licking. It was sloppier than usual - but at times like this, who cares, really? He dug his fingers into the couch cushion and groaned loudly through clenched teeth the first time I relaxed my throat and let his head slide right in.

Then again, maybe it wasn't surprising that he was loud - he was really drunk, and with his size, it was possible that none of the girls he had been with had been able to take him in all the way, like I did. It took some effort, I'm not going to lie, but I was able to slide my lips down around his base, pubic hair tickling my nose, his balls tightening against my thumb.

I slid back up to suck hard at his tip, and he surprised me again by wrapping a hand gently around the back of my neck - and moaning my name.

"Genma... Oh, fuck, please do that again."

At the desperate, needy sound of his voice, heat flashed through my body, circled wildly, and then flared and rushed into my cock when he thrust up oh-so-gently into my mouth. I slid my lips back down his shaft, and at the same time I slowly slipped my hand between my legs.

I pumped myself furtively as I sucked on Raidou. God, I loved sucking cock - I loved the tastes, the smells, the sounds... Every noise Raidou made was arousing as hell, every noise he made made it harder not to start moaning back. Running my tongue wetly up his shaft, I let my eyes trail over his body, over his wildly clenching stomach muscles, his perfectly formed chest, nipples hard under his thin tee-shirt. I kept going, up to the strong cords and tendons in his neck, and the pulse beating visibly there. My eyes reached his face, and I found that he was watching me.

Watching me slide my lips down his dick, watching me lick all around his tip, watching me get off to the taste of his cock in my mouth.

I held that eye contact as I slid back down, stroking myself just out of his line of sight, and the expression on his face just about killed me. Lowered eyelids, parted lips, hot blood glowing under the tanned skin of his cheeks - having that look focused on me made me want to do much, much more than this. Imagining this thick cock inside me, thrusting deep, I closed my eyes and moaned, and he moaned back, his hips straining up to push his heated flesh deeper into my mouth. I felt him jerk, then his cock hardened impossibly in my mouth, and that did it for me. I groaned loudly and came against the worn upholstery of the couch. He was right behind me; he dug his fingers into my shoulder, sucked in a deep breath, then thrust up into my mouth. He let out these short, panting moans as his hips spasmed wildly and he filled my mouth with thick spurts of his hot, slightly bitter come...

...and I knew right then I wanted to do this again, and again, and again, as many times as he would let me.

Was it a good idea? No, probably not. But seeing Raidou lose control like that because of me was one of the most erotic things I had ever witnessed.

We didn't really talk about it. I wiped my hand off on the hem of my shirt and stood on unsteady legs, and he tiredly pulled his shorts back up. He ran his hand through sweat-spiked hair and blew out a long breath, then leaned his head against the back of the couch, looking like he was ready to drift off to sleep.

"Mm," he said, and then, "Good."

I grinned.

"G'night, Raidou," I said, and I turned the tv off on my way to bed.

 

 

We didn't talk about it, but it happened again the next weekend. And then the weekend after that. I made sure to keep beer in the fridge, and Raidou began staying home almost every night. More clothes came off every time; it started with my shirt, because the cool air felt good on my back when I was exerting myself between his legs, and then his shirt, our pants, and eventually we started stripping from the get-go. I stopped caring if he could see me touching myself. I wanted his cock-- God, I wanted his cock and it was driving me crazy. It got to the point where I was finger-fucking myself while I sucked him off, pretending it was his dick inside me.

And we still didn't talk about it.

We didn't really talk about much of anything any more, seemed like. I didn't know how to bring it up - I guess I was afraid that if I made him admit there was something going on, he wouldn't be comfortable doing it any more. I don't know why he didn't say anything, but he didn't; we just kept doing it, kept avoiding the topic, and it started getting awkward. It started to feel like the only time we hung out was when I was on my knees, between his legs.

But then one night, while I had his cock deep in my throat, he started talking.

"I got a blow job at the bar... nnh... the other night."

"Mmh?"

"Ahhh... I couldn't get off."

Curious what he was getting at, I pulled my mouth off his cock, not missing the disappointed look in his eyes when I did so.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I fucked her."

"Did you get off then?"

"Well, yeah... God, Gen, keep going," he said, squirming. So I did. After a few moans, groans, a sharp accidental tug on my hair, he was close to the edge... and I was still trying to figure out where he was going with this. I had a pretty good guess, though. I pulled off again.

"...Do you want to fuck me?" I asked.

"Oh, fuck, Gen--- Ahh!"

His cock pulsed in my hand, and a thick rope of cum shot out to hit me in the face. I lowered my head, sucking him back into my mouth, to swallow the rest.

I guess I had my answer.

 

 

But... He stayed away for a few days. I only saw him for a few seconds at a time, and he didn't speak to me. I started to think that I had been wrong - that I had crossed a line.

Then a week after the incident, he sat beside me on the couch with a couple of beers. He handed me one, but didn't say anything - and I didn't really know what to say, either - so we just stared at each other while we drank. He looked nervous as shit... but he had a hard-on.

I decided to go back to established ground. We were on the couch together, drinking beer, and he was hard, so...

"Want me to suck you off?" At best, he would let me, and it would relax him... at worst, he would say no, and then we could talk about why not.

"Oh, god yes," he sighed.

I shucked my clothes before I could think twice about it - I was glad to see him do the same - and I dropped to my knees in front of him.

I had really missed this. He must have too; he was louder than ever.

And he came in about thirty seconds flat.

I sat back on my heels, jacking myself furiously, trying to use the visual of his wet cock and spread legs, the tiny glimpse I had of his asshole, to get me to the edge.

He sat up. I stopped.

"Let me," he said, looking vaguely unsure even as he said it. I didn't argue though; I kneeled up, and moaned when he wrapped his hand around my dick. I didn't expect him to wrap his other arm around my waist, to stroke my spine, to cup my ass. I also didn't expect his mouth to hover, slightly open, an inch away from mine.

His breathing sped up, and I felt him start shaking. He leaned in closer, more hesitant to kiss me than he had been to touch my cock.

I didn't let him think too much about it. I closed the distance, sealing our lips together briefly with just a hint of tongue brushing over his upper lip. He groaned and jerked me back to him when I leaned away.

He was a damn good kisser; the combination of his tongue in my mouth and his hand moving slowly on my cock had me moaning and bucking forward. I felt my orgasm rushing close - then he broke away.

"Genma, I want..."

We looked each other up and down. God, he was getting hard again--

"You want to fuck me?" I asked.

"Yes," he breathed and pulled me in for another kiss. His hands went to my ass, kneading, squeezing, stroking, and I pushed my hips forward to brush our cocks together. We both moaned, and I had a brief thought - Raidou couldn't exactly say he was straight any more, not if he liked this so much. Not that I'd say that to him, though.

"Come on," I said, pulling back and standing. His eyes honed in on my cock, rosy pink and standing stiff at attention, and for one dizzy moment I thought he was going to go down on me. But then he blinked slowly and shrank back; it seemed he wasn't ready for that.

I tilted my head toward my bedroom and said in a low voice, "Let's go, Rai."

Raidou followed me inside my bedroom, then paused just inside the threshold, looking around like he'd never been there before.

Second thoughts, I imagined. Damn it. I knew what to do, though; when I was touching Raidou, he wanted me.

So I casually stepped in front of him, slowly wrapped my hand around him and started pumping.

"What's the matter, Rai?" I asked, slipping a hand behind his neck.

"Nh... Nothing," he panted, putting his hands on me again. Thank God.

"Come on, Raidou, just lay down and let me do the work," I suggested, twisting my hand up his shaft, then letting go.

With a groan, he moved to the bed and settled on his back, folding his hands behind his head, trying not to look nervous as he watched me get the lube out of my bedside table drawer.

I climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. As I popped the cap and poured a small circle of lube into my palm, he asked me, "Does it feel good?"

"Of course it does," I said, coating my fingers and reaching around to my backside. "I wouldn't do it if it didn't."

"But you suck cock," he said, resting his hands on my thighs.

"So?" I asked a little breathlessly as I slid two fingers inside my ass.

"That doesn't feel good, does it?"

"That's-- nhh-- different. That turns me on. And I like the way it tastes."

He was silent for a few moments, brushing his fingers over my thighs, my hips, my dick.

"I don't get it," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. This was a hell of a time to have this conversation...

I groaned as I pressed a third finger inside my body, knowing I'd need the extra give to handle Raidou's monster. He was watching me with arousal-- and confusion. I paused the in-and-out movement of my fingers.

"Look," I said, a little out of breath. "You - you go down on women, right?"

He shook his head no.

"What? Okay, okay..." I tried to think of another thing to compare it to, but couldn't. "Alright, Rai, do you want to try it and see? If you don't like it, you can stop."

He frowned slightly and looked at my cock, which was jerking sporadically - at the thought of being in Raidou's mouth, at the feel of the three fingers still stretching me open.

He brushed his fingertips over it, light touches and strokes that were enough to make me moan anyway. Then he ran his index finger over the head, swiping up the tiny dot of precum welling up in the slit. I groaned at the erotic sight of Raidou, pink spreading across his cheeks, licking his finger to taste me.

"Okay," he said, meeting my eyes. I popped my fingers out of my ass and rolled over onto my back beside him.

I was already twitching my hips up when he crawled over me to position his face even with my erection. I felt my eyes try to roll back in my head when he licked a line up the underside of my shaft. He hesitantly wrapped his lips around my tip, and I reached instinctively for his hair.

At the last second, I remembered the lube coating my hands, and fisted them in the sheets instead; I didn't want to do anything to lessen Raidou's enjoyment of his first experiment in cock-sucking.

I arched my back and moaned softly when he took me deeper, his lips soft and wet around my shaft, his tongue slightly rougher against the underside. He sucked gently on the way up and I gasped out his name. His mouth felt so fucking good - soft and hot and wet - and it had been a long time, for me anyway, since I'd had a mouth on my dick.

...He had been staying home almost every night for the past two months - but I had stayed home _every_ night. Just in case.

Hearing his name said like that must have really done something for him, because after that, he dropped every shred of hesitation and started sucking with great enthusiasm. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't have any idea what to do with his tongue, he scratched me more than once with his teeth, but I couldn't have cared less. It was amazing anyway - because it was _Raidou's_ mouth around me.

After a few minutes of that, I was about to burst. Maybe he noticed, because that's when he decided to stop. I groaned when his mouth pulled away, but he simply examined my erection, giving it one firm stroke, seemingly oblivious to my distress. The he lifted one of my thighs, directing his gaze lower. His hand slid up my inner thigh, reached my balls, stopped with a thumb half an inch away from my asshole.

"Go ahead," I panted. Flushing even pinker, he looked closer, then circled my slippery pucker with a finger. I felt my body twitch, and he pressed harder.

I inhaled deeply when he slowly pushed his finger inside my ass. He paused when he reached the second knuckle.

"Holy shit, Gen," he breathed.

"What?" I asked, stomach muscles fluttering.

"That's really fucking tight. Is it going to fit?"

I groaned at the thought, and the breathless sound of his voice.

"Yeah," I assured him. "It stretches."

He slowly pulled out, then pushed back in with two fingers this time.

"Fuck," he muttered in a shaky voice, burying his fingers. I groaned and spread my thighs wide when he began a slow exploration of my insides.

His hot, heavy breaths drifted over my cock, the sensation causing me to clench in arousal. He let loose another string of curses, then turned his hand palm-up to explore further.

He grazed my prostate; I shuddered.

"R-right there," I gasped, then groaned when he sought it out again.

"Is that it?" he asked, curling his fingers.

"Mmhhh-- yes," I whispered, rolling my hips. He continued massaging around that bundle of nerves. Raidou was panting heavily now, staring at his fingers where they disappeared inside my body.

"Ahh... another finger," I whispered. I tightened my hands in the sheets when he thrust a third thick finger into my hole.

He groaned deeply when I arched my back and squeezed around his slowly thrusting fingers. I watched his face, sweaty and flushed and slack with need, watched the slide of heavy muscles under the tanned skin of his shoulders as he fingered me.

Raidou had always been good with his hands, and he was quickly proving that was was just as true in the bedroom as it was in the field. I moaned and felt a thin thread of precum bubble out of my slit to drip down and pool in the hollow between my clenching stomach muscles. He swallowed audibly, met my eyes.

"This is... really turning me on," he admitted, then licked the sweat off his upper lip.

"Mmm - I'm ready if you are," I said breathlessly.

He let out a soft groan and leaned down to taste my cock again. After all the stimulation I had already had, it was too much.

"Fuck - I'm close," I gritted out. I would have loved to come in his mouth, but as comfortable as he seemed to be right now, I didn't think he was ready to swallow.

And I was right - he pulled away quickly and my cock slapped wet against my stomach. He slid his fingers out of my hole and quickly climbed out from between my legs to lay beside me.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up on my elbow. I panicked a little, thinking he was having more second thoughts.

"You do it," he said in a thick voice, reaching out to rub my hip, completely erasing my worries. "Ride me."

Oh, fuck yes. Grinning widely, I straddled his hips and reached for the lube. There was probably plenty all around my asshole, but... I wanted to be sure.

Raidou groaned and thrust up into my hand when I slathered a generous amount of lube onto that huge cock of his.

My thighs shaking in anticipation, I raised up and thumbed his dick into position.

"Does this mean I'm gay?" he asked seriously.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"You still like women, right?" I asked, legs shaking harder from the way I was poised over him.`

"Yeah... but... I really like your body. And your mouth. And your cock." With that, he grabbed my cock, giving it a long, slow stroke.

"Nnh-- god, Rai... You like women. You're not gay," I insisted, rubbing my slippery crack against his shaft. "Now, do you want to fuck, or what?"

With a soft groan, he pushed up against me, his cock-head sliding over my crack. I took that as a yes.

I reached between us to steady him again, and lined him up with my asshole. I couldn't take my eyes off his face when I slid down, easing his tip into my body. His jaw clenched; his eyelids fluttered. A bead of sweat ran down his temple and disappeared into the damp-dark hair over his ear.

Good so far... I eased down, gasping at the unbelievable thickness of his shaft as I took him in, inch by inch. His mouth dropped open when I got about halfway down and my strained muscles protested, clenching sharply.

" _Oh-my-god..._ " he breathed, clutching my hips. I groaned thickly at a heavy pulse of his cock inside me.

"Raidou-- fuck, you're huge," I gasped, sliding further down his thick pole. He pressed the side of his face into the pillow and moaned.

Once my body started getting used to the huge intrusion forcing me open, I raised and lowered myself in a testing motion. Almost...

"Holy fuck," Raidou gasped.

I lifted myself again, slowly, dizzy at the feel of that thick shaft sliding, gliding, pressing so hard against my stretched insides. When I rose almost as high as I could go, Raidou made a strangled sound in his throat, dug his fingertips into my hips, pulled me back down and thrust up _hard_ into my body.

A noise I had never heard myself make ripped out of my throat, something animal and almost pitiful. I couldn't see for a second, I was so overwhelmed by the conflicting messages my fritzing nerve endings were sending my brain. I gasped and blinked, and when the haze lifted away, Raidou was watching me with concern on his lust-darkened features.

"Sorry," he whispered, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over the hollows under my hipbones.

"It's okay," I mumbled, regaining my bearings and circling my hips. "Do it again."

He groaned and we started moving. His eyes swam out of focus when he slammed back into me, and mine threatened to do the same each time I crashed down onto the cradle of his hips. I resolutely kept my eyes open to read every movement of our bodies on my best friend's face. Blood suffused his handsome, sweat-shiny features, making those scars that he hated so much stand out in sharp, pale relief, the blood not reaching the thick twists of dead tissue.

It was beautiful in its own way, like the veins on the underside of a leaf, or the shape of bare tree branches against the sky. It was organic and fascinating and nowhere approaching hideous, as he seemed to think.

Once we found a rhythm - slow, thigh shaking withdrawals, sharp, deep thrusts that made us both cry out softly - I reached out to caress the left side of his face. He jerked his hand away from my hip, rhythm faltering; I think he was going to pull my hand away, but then his eyes snapped into focus on my face, and he reached instead for my bobbing erection.

"Hnnngh-- God, Rai... " I moaned, straining forward into his touch, then grinding my ass down onto his swollen cock.

Circling my hips, I traced a line down his face, over his neck, down his shoulder, tasting his scars with my fingertips as I leaned back.

I shuddered when the head of his cock pushed against my prostate, and I nearly lost my balance.

"Ah-- that's it, Raidou," I hissed, reaching behind me to grab his knees for balance. He groaned, long and deep, his hand steadily rubbing and squeezing the hot, hard flesh of my dick, and I circled my hips again, my inner muscles tightening around him.

My insides felt like they turned to liquid when he thrust his hips up into me, his strong stomach muscles shifting and tensing beautifully under his skin. My whole body stiffened, and as steady waves of weakening pleasure rushed through me, I held onto his knees for dear life, rolling my hips up and down, wailing low in my throat.

"Nnnnngod, Raidou, right there, oh, _fuck_ ," I babbled, nearly out of my mind with pleasure. The sound that drifted up from his mouth, breathy and full of need, snapped the last tether holding me back, and my orgasm ripped through me. My back arched, my fingernails dug into his knees, and I clamped down hard around him. White fire flashed through me, rushed out of the tip of my cock to splash over his hand, his stomach, his chest.

I only realized I had been yelling when I stopped and heard the deep, growling, urgent sounds Raidou was making. Rolling his head back, tendons and sinuous veins standing out sharply on the thick, flushed column of his neck, he released my softening cock and gripped my hips tightly.

"God, Genma-- it's so--- fucking-- " he gasped harshly, fucking up into me in short, sharp thrusts that jostled my insides beautifully. I never learned exactly _what_ it so fucking was, because then he roared, lifting his hips - and my knees - clean off the bed. I steadied myself on the sheets, groaning with him when I felt his cock move profoundly inside my ass, felt him jerk and twitch as his release pulsed out forcefully inside me.

"Ahhhnnn... Ahh... holy shit," he breathed as his back relaxed back down onto the mattress.

I felt a lazy grin spread over my face.

"Goddamn," he whispered, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," I agreed, stretching my back, and then climbed off his lap with a quiet groan as our bodies pulled apart. I spread out on the bed beside him and looked over his long, still-shuddering body, already having a hard time believing that I had just had _sex_ with _Raidou_ , though the dull ache in my backside should have made that point pretty obvious. But then he rolled over to face me, and rested a hand on my bare, bruised, sweaty hip, and it became a whole lot easier to believe.

"That was..." he blinked and softly stroked my hip. "I didn't think I'd like it that much."

I laughed quietly and reached out to lazily trace the scars that decorated his shoulder. "Sex is never bad," I said.

"I know, but that was really fucking good. I've-- I've never been so turned on," he admitted softly, running his hand up to draw light circles on my stomach. "I thought I was going to come as soon as I was inside you."

"I'm glad you didn't," I grinned at him. He was still touching me, but his face was starting to express doubt, and a little bit of regret. "Look, Rai, it was exciting because it was new."

He nodded, still brushing patterns over my abdomen.

"What does this mean, now? What does this make us?" he asked, not meeting my eyes when I tried to read his. But he was finally addressing the question that had been looming between us for months. Now that he finally asked, though, now that it was out in the open, it was easy to answer.

"Raidou, you're my best friend. That's not going to change. Now we're just - friends with benefits."

"Fuck buddies?" he asked lightly, meeting my eyes now. I guess I managed to somehow put him at ease. Either that, or the fact that we were finally talking about it.

"Sure," I agreed, grinning.

"And if I want to stop?" he asked, brushing a thumb over my nipple.

"Then we stop, and we're still friends," I assured him, threading my fingers into his damp hair and tugging lightly. He still looked a little unsure.

"And how does this not mean I'm gay?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Raidou," I started - I was going out on a limb, and doing my best to sound like I knew what I was talking about. "Since we started fooling around, have you been attracted to other guys?"

He actually thought about it for a few seconds, and then answered slowly. "Nooo... just girls."

"See? You're not gay. It's simple - you like girls, and Genma. That's okay, right?" I asked.

"Girls and Genma," he said, mulling it over. Then he finally grinned. "Yeah, that'll work. I like girls and Genma. And right now, I really, really like Genma."

I gave him my best crooked, sexy, heavy-lidded smile, and in return, he gave me that 'I want you' look that turned me on so much. I felt myself stiffening again, and he noticed.

"How did I never see how hot you are?" he asked quietly, seemingly to himself, as he dragged his fingers down my chest and wrapped them around my hardening cock. I groaned softly, and saw his dick start twitching back to life.

He leaned in to kiss me, all teeth and tongue and hand steady on my swelling flesh, and by the time he broke away, I was moaning into his mouth.

"Can I fuck you again?" he whispered into the humid space between our faces.

As much as I wanted to say yes, I really couldn't. I knew my body would already be hating me in an hour or so when it cooled down.

"Tomorrow. I'm a little too sore right now," I answered, and I felt his body slump in disappointment.

"Sorry," he said, and I leaned up to kiss him, flashing my teeth at him when I pulled away.

"Raidou, don't _ever_ apologize for the size of your dick. I'll get used to it, and then you can fuck me all you want. But-- nhhh..." I broke off as his hand suddenly got wonderfully tighter around me.

"But," I continued, a little more out of breath now, "We can go shower. And then I want to suck that big dick again."

He visibly perked up, and I let out a little breathless laugh.

"Can I suck you, too?" he asked, pressing closer, rubbing his thick shaft against my thigh.

"Mmmh... I will _never_ say no to that," I promised, bucking up into his hand.

"Do you think... do you think you could handle me fingering you? I really liked doing that," he whispered haltingly, pressing his cock hard against my leg.

"Nh, God, Rai. Yeah, I can handle it," I breathed, my hips rolling up at the admission. "Fuck-- Raidou, shower. _Now_. Before I come all over you."

"If you come now, can you come again later?" he asked, speeding up his hand.

The answer was yes.

 

 

END


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick GenRai kinda pwp. This falls a short time after Answers.

Can't get these guys out of my head. Quick GenRai kinda pwp. Doing my part to make Mondays Prondays!  
This falls a short time after [Answers](http://imlikat.livejournal.com/16073.html).  
  
Contents: Toys, masturbation, anal  
Rating: NC-17  
  
  
 **Fill the Silence**  
  
  
It was one of those early autumn evenings when it was too cold outside to open the window, too warm inside to turn on the heat. And it was quiet, that heavy sort of quiet that presses in on your eardrums when you stop to listen too long. Raidou was due back tomorrow. In the meantime, I shuffled around the apartment, nursing a healing ankle and bored out of my mind. Trying to fill the silence in any way I could.  
  
Right now, the slick sound of my hand on my cock and the usually inaudible buzz of the vibrator in my ass were loud in the close, dark space of my bedroom. I was taking my time getting myself off. The hours were dragging on by, and self-love had become my last refuge; I was hoping that the ringing in my ears when I was done would last me until I fell asleep. I twisted my hand up my cock, calloused palm sliding wetly over that super-sensitive spot just under my glans, thumbed my slit and let out a soft moan. I reached lower with my other hand, flicked the vibrator up one more level, and now it was almost deafening.  
  
In spite of all my reflexes, natural and trained, I still jumped when I heard the dry click of a key in the front door lock. The loud clink of equipment landing on the floor hinted at exhaustion - he couldn't even spare the energy to put it down carefully. I reached between my legs, pulled out the toy and flicked it off, and I was in the middle of climbing off the bed when a light knock sounded on my door.  
  
"Genma?" Raidou inquired softly.  
  
"Come in, it's not locked," I answered, sitting back down and tucking the sheets around my waist. My heartbeat, already quick and strong, sped up when the door swung open.  
  
 _Raidou._  
  
The light from the hallway stretched his shadow out all the way to my bed. I reached out and tugged the chain to turn on my bedside lamp. He didn't come in right away, just looked me over, his eyes shadowed with deep black circles.  
  
I know what it must have looked like to him - my skin was sweaty and flushed, and the room smelled strongly of my usual lube. Like he had caught me in the middle of something. Which he had.  
  
Our shift from friends-only status to this unidentified _something more_ was recent enough that my knee-jerk reaction to having him see me like this was to feel embarrassed, and a little ashamed. My hands tightened in the sheets, pulled them up to cover my hips a bit more... and then I saw his tired expression sharpen, heat flickering behind his eyes. That _look_.  
  
I relaxed my hands and smiled a little bit, reminded that this wasn't the Raidou that laughed nervously when I made a gay joke, that turned his eyes in the opposite direction when I came out of the shower with a towel around my waist. Well, he still made that nervous laugh, but now he was more likely to strip the towel off of me and drag me to whatever bedroom was closer.  
  
"Everything still attached?" I asked, our standard, almost ritual greeting after away missions, some bit of gallows humor whose source I could remember, if I thought back hard enough.  
  
But Raidou didn't answer. He took the four steps to the bed and leaned down, rested a knee on the mattress. His hand was cold when it spread over my stomach, and so was his nose against my cheek when he took my mouth in a deep, wet kiss. I inhaled deeply, caught the smells of oily smoke and blood, of sour sweat and the sharp tang of explosive powder. He pressed in, teeth clicking against mine, rested his weight more fully on the bed. I leaned back with the pressure of his hand until I was resting on the mattress.  
  
Cold fingertips slipped down my stomach, under the sheet, and Raidou groaned when he found me already hard and slippery with lube. He took me in an underhanded grip, his fingertips sliding up the underside of my cock, and stroked me until I started moaning. It only took a few seconds; I was still feeling the effects of my solo activities, and he had picked up quickly on how I liked to be touched. He lightened the pressure of his hand, slid it lower to cup and rub my balls and inner thighs.  
  
Not quite as distracted now, I had time to pull his headband off and push his flak jacket off his shoulders. I wanted to get to his _skin_.  
  
He slid his lips down my jaw to my throat, the strong puffs of breath from his nose cooling the saliva as he moved down, and shrugged the rest of the way out of the heavy vest. Then his hand was under the sheet and between my legs again. He skimmed his palm over my dick and kept going until he pressed a finger against my slick hole.  
  
"God, Genma," he whispered, then ran his teeth over the taut tendon of my neck, sending a shiver through my body. He pressed, and his finger slid in with no resistance. "Were you waiting for me?"  
  
"No, I was-- " I groaned as he pushed in deep, burying his finger. I reached for the front of his pants. "Vibrator."  
  
He exhaled sharply and pressed his hips forward into my touch, and I slid my fingertips over the shape of his cock. It was fully hard, straining against the fabric of his pants, turned up toward his hip.  
  
"I was thinking about you, though," I admitted, my voice coming out rough. He groaned quietly again. I had become quite adept at unfastening these uniform pants one-handed, but I suddenly became clumsy when I felt two more fingers slide into my ass without warning.  
  
"Ff-- _fuck_ \-- " I gasped, and arched my hips up so that he could press in even deeper, and he did. My cock jerked under the sheet, and Raidou bit down on my neck, just hard enough to send another tremor through my body.  
  
"Ghh--" I grunted, jerking again when he targeted my prostate and curled his fingers against it. He was panting against my throat now, and so aroused I could almost taste it in the heat his body was giving off. I finally succeeded in unzipping his pants, and he groaned when I reached in and freed his cock. I wrapped my hand around him and gave him a slow stroke from balls to tip, and he attacked my mouth, pressed his tongue inside.  
  
After a long, jaw-creaking kiss that left us both panting, he pulled away enough to whisper against my lips, "Want to fuck you."  
  
"Mmh..." I agreed, nearly too turned on by this point to do anything but come. He slid his fingers out of me, and I managed to pull myself fully onto the bed, and then he peeled the sheet away from my legs, crawled over me, pressed his cock against mine.  
  
"Fuck me," I whispered in the second before our lips met again, but he was already pushing my thigh up, sliding his cock down. I wrapped my other leg around his waist, nudged his pants down a little more with my heel as he lined himself up, and sucked in a hissing breath through my teeth when his wide head pushed through my ring of muscle.  
  
He paused, breathing heavily against the side of my face, and I slid my hands underneath his shirt. I could feel a subtle tremor run through his body, could feel him straining to hold back.  
  
"Give it to me, Rai," I whispered, digging my fingertips into the rippling muscle over his ribs. The fact that Raidou was a careful and generous lover, even with a man, had ceased to surprise me after the first week. But I knew that slow, that _gentle_ wasn't what he needed now. He still hesitated, maybe remembering that first night, when I admitted to being sore, and the exaggerated swagger I had in my step on a few other occasions. "Fuck me as hard as you need to. I can take it."  
  
He still didn't push in... instead he pulled out and kissed me softly. I kissed back, and then grinned at him when he leaned back and lifted my leg, crossed it over to the other side of his body, and slapped me lightly on the bottom.  
  
He had only taken me from behind a few times, but those were some of the best fucks I have ever had. For some reason, he liked screwing face-to-face. I never complained - any sex was good sex, and it turned out that any sex with Raidou was _great_ sex - but there was something about him ramming into me from behind that really fucking did it for me.  
  
I settled on my elbows and knees and suddenly Raidou's long, still mostly dressed body pressed against me from shoulders to thighs, and his breath was hot in my ear. I saw his hand slip under my pillow and come back out with the bottle of lube. Mattress springs creaked when he sat back on his knees, and after a few seconds the bottle thumped down on the sheet beside me. Out of habit, I nudged it back under the pillow.  
  
I sighed in anticipation when I felt his slippery cock-head circle my relaxed pucker, and then he slid inside me with a deep groan. He grabbed my hips and pulled back, pushing steadily deeper until I felt his balls brush against mine.  
  
"Ah-- God-- " I panted, digging my fingers into the sheets and pressing my forehead into the pillow. Without pausing, he pulled out almost all the way, and then thrust back in.   
  
He tightened his fingers on my hips and picked up speed until he was feverishly slamming into me. The mattress springs counted out our tempo, and he cried out soft and short every time his hips smacked against my ass. I gritted my teeth and went along for the ride, aware that I was moaning almost continuously, pausing only to draw in a quick breath when my lungs emptied. My cock bounced and swayed with the frantic rhythm of our coupling.  
  
Raidou groaned loudly, then pulled my ass back and held me there. He circled his hips, and I gasped at the shifting pressure inside my body. He ran one hand over my sweaty, shaking back and then pulled out.  
  
I looked over my shoulder and saw him kicking out of his pants. He tugged his shirt over his head, mussing his already wild hair. I gave him a quick once-over - there was a healing bruise on his left shoulder, but there was no blood, only old scars scattered over his smooth bronze skin. I kept my eyes on him when he took his thick cock in his hand and lined up for re-entry.  
  
We both exhaled heavily when he slid back in, slowly this time. He ran his hands up my sides, and then bent over me, pressing the bare, sweaty skin of his chest and stomach against my back. He thrust into me slowly as he brushed the damp hair off of my neck and leaned in close to kiss the sensitive skin under my ear.  
  
"Feel good?" he whispered, dragging a hand over my stomach.  
  
"Mmmm... yes... " I whispered back, allowing my eyelids to fall closed at the feel of his fingers wrapping around my cock. He stroked me gently while he pressed open-mouthed kisses down the long muscle of my shoulder, then he pulled his hand away. I felt him move his legs so that he was straddling mine, and he pressed against my lower back, so I lowered my body to the mattress. He took a deep breath and withdrew until the tip of his cock tugged at my asshole. Then he pounded straight down, nailing my prostate.  
  
I cried out so loudly it echoed off the cracked plaster walls, rang in my ears while he did it again, and again, pulling out, then thrusting in sharply. He moaned against my shoulder blade, then pinned me down with his cock and started grinding into me with tight, circular movements of his hips.  
  
I moaned uncontrollably and shook under him as my ass was stretched and probed and filled, and then he lifted up and started pounding into me again.  
  
"Ah-- God-- Ah-- Fuck!" I gasped, each word punctuated by the slap of his lower stomach against my ass, the squeak of bed-springs, the slam of the headboard against the wall, his moans against my shoulder. "Ah-- fuck-- Rai-- Ah-- Ah-- _Ah!_ "  
  
He pinned me again, ground into me, and my orgasm hit with almost no warning. I choked on his name, gasping for a breath that I couldn't seem to draw with my diaphragm fluttering, spasming inside my chest, and then my whole world went white when his head slid over my prostate. I finally sucked in air, and then shouted it back out as I felt my come surge through the length of my cock to spatter against the sheet with such force that it probably soaked halfway through the mattress.  
  
" _Genma..._ " Raidou breathed above me, his thrusts becoming short and quick, and his left hand found mine and twined around it. A few more sharp thrusts, and he came with a thick moan against my neck, squeezing down hard enough to crack most of the joints in my fingers.  
  
He relaxed over me gradually, letting his weight settle on top of me, but that weight was as welcome as the sound of him breathing. After a minute or so he rolled to the side and his arm thunked against the wall when he threw it over his eyes. With a soft grunt, I rolled to the other side, out of the wet spot. I tugged his shirt out from under my leg and used it to clean the worst of the come off of my stomach and inner thighs, then handed it to Raidou. He half-sat up and gave himself a cursory wipe-down.  
  
"You okay?" I asked him when he laid back down, and we both knew I was talking about the mission.  
  
"Saw some things," he replied, giving me a look that was utterly exhausted, but not haunted. He even managed a smile. "Better now."  
  
"Good," I said, then wiped the sweat off my cheeks. The air in the room was sultry, stifling, and I reached over Raidou to crack open the window. I fell against the mattress in relief when a cool breeze spiraled in and spun through the room. With the light rustle of the wind it brought in, and the steady sound of Raidou breathing beside me, all the silence of the past week was just a memory.  
  
  
  
  
END  
 


	3. Stay Awake, Go to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raidou comes home from a mission cold, tired, sore and smelly. Genma's just glad he made it home.

Title: Stay Awake, Go to Sleep  
Pairing: Genma/Raidou  
Rating: Hard R?  
Wordcount: 1300+  
Contents: comfort, WAFF, male/male, men kissing, handjob. 1st-person POV.  
Summary: Raidou comes home from a mission cold, tired, sore and smelly. Genma's just glad he made it home.

 

My back hurt, my head hurt, my knees hurt, my everything hurt. I trudged into the apartment, nodded wearily to Genma, who was sprawled against the couch, and went straight to my bedroom. I hated missions so far north, especially in the middle of the winter - I felt like I hadn't been warm for a week. I just wanted to pile all my blankets on the bed, climb under the covers and sleep for two or three days.

I kicked my shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. I started undressing, but the pounding in my temples made even taking off my flak jacket more trouble than it was worth, so I just crawled in bed and pulled the blanket up over my head. I took a deep breath, and right away I knew that was a bad idea - I stank to high heavens, especially trapped under the blankets like I was. I pulled the covers down and threw my arm over my eyes.

"Everything still attached?" I heard Genma say from the doorway.

"Yeah, just worn out," I said, and I dropped my arm away from my face.

He was leaning lazily against the doorframe in a pair of dark blue pajama pants and nothing else, with his arms crossed over his chest. The languid curve of his shoulders, the half-smile on his lips warmed me - I had seen him standing right there, just like that, so many times over the years. It was comforting.

And then it was a little more, as he reached up to brush his hair out of his face, and the subtle movement of tight muscle in his torso caught my eye.

"And cold," I said. "And I've got a headache." And let him take that as he will, as an invitation or simply tired grumbling. I didn't have the energy to do much, but his company would be nice.

He padded over to the bed, his square, sturdy feet nearly silent on the wooden floor. The mattress dipped when he sat beside me.

"I might be able to do something about that," he offered, grinning down at me. He took the senbon out of his mouth and dropped it on the bedside table. I gave him a tired smile and scooted over to give him room.

"I'm really worn out, though, I'm not kidding," I said. "I don't know if I can stay awake much longer. But get in if you want to."

I held the blankets up and he slipped his legs under them. He rested his head on my shoulder and draped an arm over my stomach, and the heat coming off of his body felt like it was melting my right side.

"Mmm, you're warm," I mumbled, and I rolled onto my side, pulled him closer. I pressed my face against his neck, breathed in his warm, familiar smell. "And you smell good."

He bit off a laugh. "You're cold and you stink," he joked, but I knew he was right.

"You don't care," I said, and I smiled against his throat and pressed closer so more of his body was touching me. "All you care about is whether my cock still works."

He laughed out loud at that, and then he twined his fingers in my hair. "Really, Rai, all I care about is that you made it back."

I closed my eyes and stroked his shoulder softly in spite of my leaden arms, my shaking muscles, touched and warm and comfortable and safe for the first time in weeks, and I had no idea what to say back to that. He saved me the trouble, though.

"But your cock still works, right?" he asked, all serious, and I was surprised into a laugh.

"Probably. I haven't tested it lately."

"Hmm," he said, scooting a few inches lower. He tugged my shirt out of the waistband of my pants and slipped his hand underneath it. Rubbing his warm, rough fingers over my stomach, he said, "I should probably check."

"If you want," I said. "But - I really don't think I can do anything. I'm kind of afraid I'll... fall asleep in the middle of it."

His hand moved higher, over my ribs, and his fingers spread out against my chest.

"Doesn't matter, Raidou," he said, stretching calloused fingertips to brush over my nipple. "Stay awake, go to sleep, it's fine."

He brushed light circles over my nipple, and I felt my dick stir for the first time since he got into bed. I groaned when he pinched gently, then rolled my stiffening bud between thumb and forefinger. I slid my hand down his back, glad my hands were warm again, glad to feel the familiar texture of his soft, scarred skin under my palms. As he ran his hand back down my stomach, I slipped my hand over the curve of his ass, stroked his bottom through the thin, worn fabric of his pants.

He shifted, and I felt his hardening length brush against my hip, hot and thick. He nimbly unfastened my pants, and carefully unzipped them. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his, then moaned softly when he drew my swelling cock out of the fabric maze of underwear and trousers.

"Oh, I think it still works," he teased, softly stroking the underside of my cock with the backs of his fingers. I exhaled, long and heavy, and he wrapped his hand around it. I really was surprised that I was able to achieve a full erection; three days without sleep could really mess with you. But full it was, and achingly hard in his hand.

"Mhhh, good," I mumbled. I kissed his cheekbone, his jaw. I groaned quietly at the rising heat in my stomach, spreading through my limbs - I had been freezing for weeks, and now it felt like I was burning up from the inside out. His hand was slow and steady on my swollen flesh, caressing me expertly. I felt his cock bump against my leg again, fully hard now, and another flash of heat spread through me.

"Nnh, Genma," I whispered, and I ran my mouth over his cheek until my lips were brushing his. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over my slit, smearing the gathering wetness over my head, and I gasped. "I want to suck you."

He exhaled heavily against my mouth, and said, "I'll hold you to that. Later."

I nodded, just a slight dip of my head, and then I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. On an indrawn breath, he flicked his out to meet mine, and then I tilted my head forward, met him in a deep, slow kiss. His hand sped up on my cock, and I groaned, felt heat coiling and twisting between my hips.

"Genma," I whispered, barely audible against his lips. He moaned softly and pressed his erection against my thigh, shortened his strokes so that his loose fist was pumping me just under my swollen head. "Genma, Genma..."

He kissed me hard, and with his tongue wrapped slick around mine, I cried out softly as my orgasm surged through me. He hummed quietly into my mouth and kept milking me, his touch made slick by my seed. I groaned, exhausted and sated, as his strokes slowed, his hand loosened, and I jerked when it got too sensitive. He released my dick, let it rest against my stomach.

"Later," I said, and I wanted to say more, but a yawn cracked my jaws open. I wrapped my arm around his back and pulled his warm body close, unmindful of the semen now smeared across my stomach. His erection dug into my hip, and I thought I should probably let him go so he could take care of it, but before I could even form the complete thought, I was out like a light.

 

END


	4. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you hate family dinners sometimes - Raidou does too. But the evening gets much more interesting when it comes time to do the dishes.

Title: Mess  
Characters: Genma, Raidou, Raidou's family   
Rating: NC-17  
Contents: anal, oral, alcohol, sex in a non-private place, questionable use of cooking supplies, OCs whose first names I ganked from Naruto seiyuus  
Summary: You know you hate family dinners sometimes - Raidou does too. But the evening gets much more interesting when it comes time to do the dishes.

  
**Mess**

 

 

Raidou knew he was grinding his teeth, and he knew there was no need, but he couldn't stop.

Invited or not... what was he thinking, bringing Genma to a family event?

Raidou sat in the corner, trying to finish off his dinner, praying that Genma wouldn't let anything slip. That they'd get out of this without it falling apart, or exploding, or turning into one of those disastrous dinners he remembered clearly from the time shortly before he moved out.

It wasn't looking good.

Genma was trying, and almost, but not quite, succeeding in charming his mother Masako, who was casting occasional dissapproving glances at Raidou. Raidou's uncle Jin, well into his cups so far into dinner, was glaring daggers at Hiroshi, Raidou's father, who had been frowning at his sister Keiko all night for whatever recent mistake she had made. Raidou shared a sympathetic look with her.

At the same time, though, he was secretly overjoyed that she had started dating an Inuzuka, or failed an exam, or come home late last night, or whatever she had done to take their father's attention off of himself and Genma... His parents had nearly disowned him for moving in with Genma three years ago, never mind that they had been friends for years, and Genma lost his parents in the war. Just this year they finally forgave him enough to extend the olive branch and invite both of them over for dinner.

They would probably kill him if they knew he was now sleeping with his room-mate, and had no plans to stop in the immediate future.

Genma's eyes found his and he gave Raidou a reassuring smile in the middle of the slightly tipsy story he was telling Mrs. Namiashi. Raidou smiled back, and then clenched his teeth even tighter. _Too personal... room-mates don't smile at each other like that, do they?_

He filled his cup with sake, tossed it back, and refilled it. He tried to ignore his father's stare and swallowed it down again. He tried to tune out everything around him, pulled the bottle closer, and settled in to wait. He just wanted it all to be over.

Twenty minutes and countless tiny cups of sake later, Hiroshi finally pushed his plate away and leaned back.

"I'll clear the table," Raidou offered immediately, desperate for an excuse to leave the room. His father nodded, vaguely approving, and Raidou levered himself cautiously to his feet, using every ounce of skill he had to hide the fact that he was utterly shit-faced.

"Want help?" Genma asked, already pushing himself up.

"Sure," Raidou replied, and they gathered the first load to take to the kitchen.

Raidou allowed himself a long, head-clearing sigh when the kitchen door closed behind them, and heard Genma do the same.

"We gonna make it out alive?" Genma asked with a half-smile.

"God, I hope so," Raidou said, leaning against the counter for balance while he scraped a plate into the trash.

"You were really putting them away, back there," Genma pointed out. He handed Raidou the next plate.

"Was I?" Raidou focused on Genma's face, turned his head, noticed that the corners of the room seemed to spin slower than the rest. "Huh. Guess I was."

"Me too," Genma said, then he patted his chest and grimaced when he let out a short, alcohol-flavored burp. "Your mom is... "

"Yeah, I know," Raidou sighed. He dropped a spoon in the garbage bin, then wrinkled his nose and reached in to dig it out of the globs of discarded food. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Three shits to the wind, baby," Genma grinned. "I'll go get some more dishes."

Raidou managed to produce a sink full of soapy water by the time Genma got back. The smaller man's arms were heavily laden with a precariously balanced stack of Namiashi Masako's best china.

"Whoa, whoa," Raidou said, and he rushed to unburden his friend, nearly tripping in his haste. He only remembered to breathe after every single dish was safe on the counter.

"Phew," Genma wheezed, leaning against him. "Probably shoulda made two trips."

"They let you walk outta there like that?" Raidou slurred. He rested his hand on Genma's waist. Genma's firm, finely muscled waist... he bent his head down, rested his forehead against the side of his friend's head.

"They were gone. I heard em in the living room," Genma whispered, leaning closer. Raidou was so warm and solid, and as their faces get closer, though neither of them realized they were moving, he smelled like pumpkin pie and cooking sherry...

"Are you drinking the cooking sherry?" Genma asked with a quiet laugh. Raidou jerked, remembering where he was, and took a step back.

"Yeah, you want some?"

"Why not?" Genma answered, leaning against the counter. He took a swig from the offered bottle, grimaced, then took another drink.

Raidou started scrubbing dishes, his ears and face burning. Genma swung around beside him and started rinsing.

"They always like this?" Genma asked quietly. Raidou nodded and tried to focus on what he was doing, tried to ignore the way Genma's hip brushed against his. Trying to ignore it only made it worse, of course, and he kept thinking about what that particular part of Genma's body felt like under his hands, what it tasted like, the way the muscles flexed when Raidou slid his fingers inside...

Genma bumped him again, and he almost dropped a plate.

"Sorry, sorry," Genma laughed, and reached for the bottle of sherry. "Maybe I should get out of the way. I'll just sit over here and get drunker," he decided, then hopped up onto the countertop.

Raidou shook his head in amusement. This, washing the dishes with Genma, was the most fun he'd had all night. He dreaded going back out there... this night was going to be interminable.

"There's some better stuff behind you," he suggested, and Genma looked around the counter.

"Where?"

Raidou wiped his hands off and took the three steps that would put him directly in front of Genma. Another step forward, and he was between his friends legs.

"Behind you," he said again, and he reached behind Genma to open the cabinet, not taking his eyes off of his friend's face. Only just now realizing how close their bodies were, when he saw Genma's eyes burning into his.

"Watch your head," he whispered, his mouth only inches away from Genma's.

"Raidou," Genma whispered, "We're... "

"I know, we'll hear them coming," Raidou interrupted, leaning in closer. He should stop now, he should just finish the dishes, and then go and sit with his family until they decided he could go, and then he and Genma would go home, and they'd fuck until they passed out...

Instead, he met Genma's mouth with a rough, sloppy kiss. He let go of the cabinet door and grabbed Genma's bottom with both hands, slid him across the tiles until their crotches were pressed hard together. He squeezed and kneaded at his room-mates ass, thrust his hips forward, rubbing his half-hard cock against the tight-stretched seam of Genma's pants. They swayed together, neither sober enough to keep them both completely upright. Genma reached back to steady himself on the countertop, and that pulled their mouths apart.

"Wait," he panted when Raidou leaned in again. "I have no problem with this, but it's your family--"

"Shut up," Raidou whispered, and he latched onto Genma's mouth again.

He had realized, with a sort of horrified awe, that maybe he didn't mind so much if his parents were to catch him making out with Genma, drunk, in the kitchen. And while part of him recognized it wasn't the best decision in the world, he was hard as a rock now, and when he thrust forward he could feel that Genma was equally affected... and the rest of him was too drunkenly, aggressively horny to listen to that voice of reason that faded more with every brush of Genma's body against his.

He yanked Genma's shirt out of his waistband and snaked his hands underneath, clutching at hot, scarred skin. He felt the muscles work under his hands as Genma rolled his back in an attempt to push their hips harder together. Genma's sides heaved under his touch, and he shoved a hand down the back of Genma's pants, clutching and kneading a firm, tense buttock.

"Feel so fucking _good_ ," he panted, and that was as long as he was willing to let their lips separate. Feeling like his fly was going to burst open at any second, he forced his hand deeper into Genma's pants.

"Gonna tear," Genma whispered.

"What?"

"Pants. Gonna tear," Genma repeated, and then he took Raidou's earlobe between his teeth. Raidou groaned, then cut off the noise immediately. He pulled his hand out of his friend's pants, only now aware of raw skin on the top of his wrist where the waistband had chafed. He quickly found and neutralized button and zipper, and reached in to hook Genma's erection out of the fold of cloth binding it to his hip.

Genma gasped softly in his ear, then let out a hissing breath when Raidou wrapped long fingers around his aching dick. Genma reached blindly for the bigger man's crotch, fingertips scrabbling over beltloops and cotton-blend until they found it, a hot, hard mass of flesh that warped the front of Raidou's pants. He went on to the zipper, and the purring rasp of tiny metal teeth was audible in the nearly silent kitchen.

Only five minutes had passed since Genma brought back the second load of dishes, but already the two men were deep in the clutches of reckless, intoxicated lust, clumsy fingers stroking swollen flesh, thick tongues tangling wetly, hearts pounding. Raidou tried to press closer, but the crotch of Genma's pants rode up and pressed uncomfortably against his balls when he spread the smaller man's legs. So instead, he tucked his fingers into the waistband and pulled down. The position and the countertop continued to frustrate his efforts, until Genma started shimmying from one buttock to the other, and inch by inch Raidou was able to work the stubborn trousers down past his hips.

He hadn't thought this through, though... he hovered for a few seconds, unsure what to do next. Now Genma's crotch was exposed, but the pants were still in the way if he wanted real body contact.

But Genma's dick looked _good_ , it looked _tempting_ , lying against the hem of his shirt, the head shiny pink and a little damp. Raidou dropped his head down abruptly and took his friend's cock into his mouth. Genma moaned, a long, whispered vowel, and Raidou's cock jerked, begging for contact.

 _I want to fuck you so hard, Genma. I want to spread you open and pound into you until you scream. I want to fill your ass with my come, and then I want to catch my breath and start all over again. I want to fuck you all night, until we can't even move any more,_ he would have said, if it was safe to talk, if he didn't have his mouth full of Genma at the moment.

A few more bobbing sucks and he pulled off just as abruptly as he started. He lifted a reeling, panting Genma up by his thighs, scooted him a few inches to the left, and reached for the cabinet door. While he dug around, Genma took a deep swig of sherry and distracted him by caressing the head of his cock with the pads of his fingers.

With shaky hands, Raidou uncapped a bottle of olive oil and set it on the counter. He took the bottle out of Genma's hand, took several long swallows.

"Olive oil?" Genma whispered.

"Will it work?" Raidou asked, plunking down the sherry and wiping his mouth.

"I think so... " Genma answered, his face flushing even darker as his stomach processed the new addition of alcohol, and his brain processed what Raidou was planning. He licked his lips and made a loose fist around Raidou's cock. "Yeah."

He slipped and barely kept from knocking his head against the cabinet when his legs were hoisted up, ankles coming to rest on Raidou's shoulders.

"You want me?" Raidou whispered, nearly forgetting where they were when he rubbed his cock between Genma's thighs, over his balls, pressed his head against the warm cleft of Genma's ass.

"The oil," Genma reminded him, shifting to ease the strain on his lungs from being bent almost double.

"I know," Raidou said, but truthfully, at the moment he wasn't even sure if he knew his own name. All he knew for certain was that he wanted to be inside Genma, _right now_.

He poured a slick of olive oil over his palm, not caring that he spilled it on the counter, rubbed his hands together and pressed his fingers against Genma's pucker. Genma clenched his teeth and closed his eyes when Raidou wriggled his fingers in, lubing him up roughly.

A few heavy, humid breaths, a wet kiss, and then Raidou loomed close, lined himself up. Genma readied himself not to make a sound when Raidou pressed his blunt cock-head against him and _pushed_. He leaned his head back, gripped the edge of the counter with his fingertips, and cursed wildly in his head as his asshole stretched to accomodate Raidou's thick cock. He absolutely loved it, being stretched to his limit, being forced to adjust to having a dick shoved into his ass, and he fought hard not to cry out.

Raidou stopped, panting, when he was halfway buried.

"You okay?" he whispered, knowing that they had been in the kitchen awhile now, probably ten minutes already, and they had very little time left before someone would get curious why they were taking so long.

"Good. Go," Genma answered, and Raidou gripped his thighs and thrust the rest of the way in. A shaky moan slipped past Genma's teeth, and both men tensed up. Raidou clapped a hand over his friend's mouth.

"Shhh," he cautioned, and Genma nodded, looking a bit panicked. Raidou pulled back to thrust again, and Genma's quiet moan was muffled against his palm. A muscular clench made Raidou light-headed.

"God," was all he could say, a shivery whisper against the inside of Genma's knee. " _God_."

And then he moved again, thrusting blindly into Genma's hot body, the danger of their situation only high enough in his consciousness to urge him to go _faster_ , fuck _harder_ , get to the end as quickly as possible. A sharp thrust met Genma's prostate, and Raidou felt pain in his hand as teeth clamped down on the web between thumb and fingers.

Raidou leaned in closer, pushing deeper and forcing Genma's knees back against his shoulders. He was panting now, biting his own tongue in an attempt to keep from moaning as he found the perfect angle, the perfect rhythm.

Suddenly Genma struggled, pushed him away.

Heart slamming in his chest, Raidou glanced back to see his sister staring wide-eyed with her back pressed against the kitchen door.

"Shit," Raidou cursed, struggling to cover his erection while Genma did the same beside him.

"Go," Keiko whispered, motioning toward the back door. They all heard footsteps in the dining room. "Get out of here!"

They didn't need to be told again. Holding their pants closed, they bolted.

Once they were in the Namiashi's back yard, Genma was ready to sprint the rest of the way home, but Raidou grabbed him by the wrist and motioned him up onto the roof. They paused there, shocked into a decent level of sobriety, and Raidou motioned unnecessarily for silence.

"Where did they go?" they heard Raidou's father ask. Genma took in Raidou's wide-eyed look of tension.

"They got a summons - it was an urgent mission. I said I'd finish up in here."

They heard Hiroshi grunt in dismissal, and Raidou relaxed into a near slump. He owed Keiko now, big time. He looked at Genma, who was watching him warily, and motioned for a retreat. They took the rooftops all the way to their apartment.

*****

Genma relaxed when the door was locked and bolted behind them, and Raidou didn't rush immediately to his room. He didn't know what to think, didn't know what Raidou thought about any of this, being caught, this not being their little secret any more. He followed Raidou to the kitchen where the bigger man started in on their emergency supply of whiskey.

"You okay?" Genma asked, hanging back in the doorway.

"I don't know," Raidou answered, squeezing his eyes closed. He took a deep drink out of the bottle. "Yeah, I guess. I don't want to talk about it." He didn't want to think about it, either, just wanted to forget it ever happened. His cock was slippery and uncomfortable inside his pants, and his heart was still beating erratically in his throat. He took another drink.

"Okay," Genma agreed. It wouldn't do to push Raidou, especially when it came to this. "Share?" he asked, taking a step forward and reaching for the bottle. He took several burning gulps, and exhaled loudly when he pulled the bottle away from his lips. Pleasant warmth returned to his belly, spreading and lighting tiny fires all through his body. He thought of the look on Keiko's face when she first saw them, and tried not to laugh - he thought it might be a little soon for that. He handed the bottle back to Raidou and suppressed a sigh. Their relationship these days was difficult to think about for too long, and he never knew exactly where Raidou stood. Especially now, after tonight.

Raidou didn't know where he stood, either. He drank deeply and leaned back against the counter, trying not to figure out what it meant that he wasn't completely mortified that his sister knew he had sex with men. He would have panicked had his father found out - _that was stupid, what the hell was I thinking?_ But Keiko knowing was just... not that big a deal.

He opened his eyes to find that the ceiling was spinning. He slowly turned his head to look at Genma, who was staring at the floor, his face still pink from the alcohol, the excitement, the run in the cold air. He handed Genma the bottle and watched his throat work as he tilted his head back. He knew the perfect way to gain the oblivion he sought tonight. And so what if it was painfully obvious, who cared if it was what got him in this situation in the first place? It always worked, and that was all that mattered right now.

"Finish what we started?" Raidou suggested in a low voice, and that surprised Genma enough that he wasted a few ounces of whiskey on his chin and shirt. Raidou took the bottle from his hand, leaned in, licked a line up Genma's throat to his chin, finding the combination of smokey liquor and Genma's salty skin to be intriguing. He swiveled his body, trapping Genma between him and the countertop, and continued licking and sucking at the skin of Genma's neck and jaw.

Genma moaned low in his throat, and the sound seemed to echo in Raidou's head. He realized he was fixating on Genma's neck to the exclusion of everything else... kissing was good, but why just kiss when you can be touching, too? He tugged Genma's shirt up, licking at ribs and biting a hard nipple on the way.

Shirt out of the way, Raidou bent down to run his tongue into the hollow of Genma's collarbone, and the tail end of his adrenaline-fueled sobriety deserted him, left him dizzy and clutching at the smaller man's waist for balance.

He hummed against Genma's cheekbone when he felt hands running up his sides, over his back, pulling at his shirt. He swayed when he leaned back to jerk the shirt over his head, but Genma caught him by the beltloops, and before he regained his bearings, his pants were around his ankles.

"Want you," he whispered, then he caught Genma's lips in a sloppy kiss, pushing his tongue deep inside his friend's mouth, and the taste of whiskey tingled on his tongue. He fumbled with Genma's fly, those pants the last barrier between their naked bodies, and with some effort he finally managed to shove them down to the floor.

They both groaned when their hips came into contact, cocks hard and hot, and the leftover oil on Raidou's cock made for an unusually slippery grind. Raidou swayed forward, caught himself on the counter, and thrust forward against Genma's lower stomach.

"Want you _now_ ," he breathed into Genma's hair.

"Pants," Genma pointed out. They stepped out of their pants and somehow succeeded in kicking them to the side, and then Raidou grabbed his friend by the waist.

"Up," he said, and hoisted Genma onto the countertop. He pulled and positioned Genma until his ass was at the edge.

"Ready?" he asked, pressing his cock against Genma's crack, hoping that it was still slippery enough.

"Yes," Genma panted, gripping the edge of the countertop. Raidou wrapped one hand around Genma's thigh, took a deep breath.

"Ffff _fuck_ ," Genma hissed as Raidou thrust, burying a few inches of hard flesh inside Genma's body. Raidou paused, sucked in another breath through his teeth, and shoved again, and Genma's head did smack against the cabinet this time.

Raidou looked a hazy question at him, and Genma focused long enough to reassure him, "Drunk. Didn't hurt. Fuck me."

So he did just that, throwing Genma's legs over his shoulders and leaning in, pistoning into his friend's body with abandon, looking for that perfect angle again.

He knew he found it when Genma started gasping on every breath. The smaller man reached between them and tried to get a grip on his cock, wanting to add to the incredible friction, but with the way his body was bent he couldn't get a good grip. So he grabbed the countertop instead, steadied himself as Raidou's thrusts got faster and shorter.

"Huhh-- huh-- ahh-- " Raidou panted, digging his fingers into Genma's hips. Genma groaned and banged his head against the cabinet door again, tried to hold himself steady as Raidou's forceful thrusts threatened to push him back.

"Oh, Gen," Raidou moaned, slowing to savor the final buildup, that twisting and tightening in his stomach that signalled his impending orgasm. And then it was there, and he couldn't control his hips - they shook so hard when it hit that he slipped out of Genma's body.

"Fuck," he hissed, and pressed his cock against Genma's inner thigh, thrusting, thrusting, shooting his come out over Genma's hip, his stomach, the countertop.

Panting, Genma dropped his legs down from Raidou's shoulders and reached for his cock. He began fisting himself roughly, nearly at the edge himself. Raidou, shoulders heaving, breathless and buzzing from his orgasm, leaned down to kiss him, to bite and suck at his lips. His hand wrapped around Genma's, and together they stroked and urged Genma to completion.

"Oh, God, Raidou," Genma moaned, arching his back, and a fresh flush of desire prompted Raidou to drop his head to Genma's lap. He pried their hands away and quickly sucked Genma's cock into his mouth, tasting olive oil and salt-skin, and the bitter taste of his own come.

"Oh, fuck," Genma groaned, digging a hand into his friend's hair. "Oh, god, oh, _fuck_..."

Raidou sucked vigorously, pressing his tongue against Genma's cock. Inside a minute, Genma was tensing rhythmically, moaning his name. Raidou groaned as a burst of precum joined the mix of tastes in his mouth, and then Genma's body shook under him, slipping on the dirty counter.

"Raidou, I'm coming, fuck-- " Genma whispered frantically, pulling at Raidou's hair. But on a whim, Raidou held him where he was, didn't pull away like he usually did... he already had his own come in his mouth; a little more wouldn't matter.

He felt Genma's hips flex up and stay there, heard Genma groan loudly, and then come was filling his mouth in short, salty-bitter bursts. He almost gagged as it hit the back of his throat and tears filled his eyes and ran over, but then he swallowed and the pressure was gone, and he kept sucking gently. After the last spurt, he held still, letting a panting Genma ride out the tail-end of his orgasm inside the wet heat of his mouth, knowing from experience that he himself liked it best this way.

Eventually, Genma's hands relaxed and fell away from his hair. He stood slowly, letting the softening cock slip out of his mouth, and leaned forward to rest his head against his friend's shoulder. The taste in his mouth was acrid, overpowering. He licked sweat off Genma's skin, found that the salt cut through the bitterness and made it almost pleasant, licked again.

The intoxicated, comradely urge to babble surfaced, and Genma wanted to say, 'Thank you,' he wanted to ask why Raidou was doing any of this after the night they had, but instead he leaned his head sideways against Raidou's and wrapped his arms loosely around that thick, muscular waist.

"What a mess," he said, casting blurry eyes around the kitchen. Meaning their scattered clothes, the come and olive oil and sweat all over their bodies and the counter. The uncertain ramifications of tonight's visit to Raidou's parents. Their own unexamined, outwardly simple but inwardly confusing relationship.

"Yeah," Raidou slumped heavily against him, kissed his shoulder, and agreed. "What a mess."

 

 

END


	5. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raidou wonders if there's more to gay sex than he knows about, and looks to Genma's porn stash for inspiration.

Title: Curious  
Rating: NC-17  
Contents: anal, oral, rim, frot, porn-watching, m/m, masturbation... think that's it.  
Summary: Raidou wonders if there's more to gay sex than he knows about, and looks to Genma's porn stash for inspiration.

  
  
**Curious**

 

It's funny how quickly things can change sometimes, and you don't even realize it. Four months ago, I was perfectly content with my life, with my handful of casual relationships, with my solid friendship with Genma. If you had told me then that now I'd be screwing Genma, and only Genma, and it was so good I hardly even _looked_ at women any more, I would have called you crazy.

But it was true. When we were both at home, we fucked all the time, all over the apartment. When he was out on a mission, I used that time to recover, to let my bruises and scrapes heal, and I never once had the urge to go out and get laid. I found out that the waiting made it even better, when he did get home. And now, it had been four days since the last time, and that edge, that need hadn't quite reached the fever-pitch that made our reunions in bed so overwhelming, such a deep and sensual experience, that made up for all of my doubts, all of the things that would always go unsaid. I needed something more. I needed something new.

I had the day off one Wednesday, day after Genma got in really late from a short mission, because Aoba wanted to work my shift at the missions center; some cute chuunin was scheduled to be back from her mission, and Aoba always complained that he missed her. I gave it up happily. I got enough of sitting and waiting around during all the bodyguard jobs I pulled. So I was off, and I knew Genma would be on-shift until six. It was the perfect chance.

I was curious.

I had my tapes, and Genma had his. He had watched, or pretended to watch, at least a dozen of my videos before we dropped that pretense, and I had never seen a single one of his.

Not that I was interested in watching gay porn.

But I _was_ interested in knowing what turned Genma on.

I knew where he kept his tapes - top shelf in his closet, on the right. I often caught myself staring at the stack through the open closet door at night, on the verge of sleep, wondering. Wondering if there was more to gay sex than I knew about.

I didn't think he was getting bored with me - nothing like that. I knew that he liked what I did, if only for the simple fact that I always made sure he came. But I jumped into this thing totally clueless, and now I was wondering if there was more we could do than just sucking and fucking.

It was around one o'clock - Gen would be out for four more hours, at least. I had time to do a little research, recover from it if I needed to, and think about it for a while. I decided to go ahead; I might not get another chance for awhile.

My mouth went dry as soon as I stepped foot into his room. It had seemed like a good idea just a second ago, but now that I was standing in front of his closet, I wavered. A man's porn was private, I thought... but then I reminded myself that he had seen almost all of mine.

I took a mental picture of the stack of videos, then gingerly pulled the one from the top, careful not to disturb the others. I didn't feel bad for what I was doing, but still - he didn't have to know.

I grabbed a beer, checked the locks on the front door, and popped the tape in the VCR. As I settled on the couch, my heart was thudding in my chest - I couldn't deny the excitement of doing something that I maybe shouldn't be doing.

That thought tugged at me a little, so I diverted it by pressing play. I was immediately assaulted by the image of... I couldn't even process what I was seeing at first. It was a tangle of arms and legs and dicks and asses and mouths. An orgy? No thanks. I hit fast-forward, hoping it wasn't all like that. I was in luck; after half a minute of watching a pile of men writhe in double speed, the screen faded to black and brightened again.

This part looked, well, pretty decent. They didn't look oily or gross or fake, like the guys in that last scene. I was a little disappointed that they didn't do anything other than fuck - no kissing, and nothing new, though they did at one point use a position I had never thought of before. I felt a little warm when I imagined squatting over Genma, pounding down into him like that. I felt my body start reacting, and I hit fast-forward again. I sped through a few more scenes, just more of the same, it looked like: impersonal anal sex shot at half a dozen different angles, complete with lurid lighting and no-doubt horrible dialogue.

I hit play again when the recording quality changed. Two men, half naked, were kissing on a mattress. I thought about fast-forwarding, or just calling it a day, sure that this would just be more crap, but there was something about the smaller man's body that reminded me of Genma - long, tightly muscled torso, powerful thighs and buttocks - and that impression was strengthened when I noticed the way the corners of his lips curled up even when he wasn't smiling. My face warmed when they stripped each other and stroked each other's erections, still kissing. Then they arranged themselves into a sixty-nine position, the camera zoomed in on the smaller man sucking his friend's dick, and I felt myself swell in my pants.

After a good time spent on that, the camera zoomed back out, and I noticed that the big guy was... was he really licking his asshole? I leaned in closer and saw, with a confusing mix of disgust and arousal, that that was _exactly_ what he was doing. It looked like he was really getting into it, too.

The camera got closer, and I saw the way he held those firm, muscular cheeks open, the way he licked and probed at his friend's pinkish pucker with his tongue, and I realized I was fully hard. I stopped the tape.

The living room felt like it was about ten degrees too hot. I peeled my shirt off and walked to the kitchen, adjusting my erection on the way. I pulled a beer out of the refrigerator door and drank it down in about fifteen seconds. God, was I horny... Now that I was in here, away from the tv, I let myself run my palm over the bulge filling out the front of my shorts. I leaned against the kitchen counter and closed my eyes, imagined myself doing that to Genma. Could I? I wondered. I visualized myself running my tongue up his crack, pushing it into his ass, and I could almost hear him moaning. Yes. I could do it.

I reached inside my shorts, thinking that I should have watched the tape a little later, because now I was impatient as hell for Genma to get home. Hearing Genma's thick moans in my mind, imagining him getting off on me licking his ass, I pulled my shorts down and went to work, and I ended up coming into the kitchen sink with his name on my lips.

But I still had almost four hours to wait. I passed the time by showering, cleaning up the little mess I had left in the sink, doing a load of laundry, having a few beers, and trying not to get myself too worked up over what I wanted to do to him, once he walked through the front door.

 

When he finally got off work, I was hoping he'd head straight for the shower. I had put up the tapes already, but I hadn't put them out of my mind; I was ready, and having a hard time keeping my cock down. I had debated squeezing another one off before he got back, but decided against it because I wanted to be sure I had something left.

He walked in through the door and headed for the kitchen instead of the bathroom. I hung back for a minute, trying not to be impatient on the couch, until I realized I was hungry, too. I had eaten breakfast, but my mind had been so preoccupied I had skipped lunch.

I picked up an apple from the counter and started in on it, just now noticing the little buzz I had. Though I couldn't be sure it was just from the few beers I'd had - I had the jitters almost as badly now as I had the second night we had sex, when I wasn't sure if he'd let me, or I'd like it if he did, or if the previous night had just been a fluke. But that had turned out just fine, and I was sure this would, too, if I could actually bring myself to _do_ it.

"What is it?" he asked between bites of reheated leftovers - and I realized that I had been staring.

"Nothing. What do you mean?" I asked, and I felt myself turning red in the face.

He grinned, but didn't say anything, just watched me for a few more bites. I ignored the urge to turn away and hide my face, which was undoubtably giving off all sorts of things that Genma could read. I didn't know why I was embarrassed, anyway.

And then I did know. Genma had been the one showing me the ropes in this; so far, while I was usually the instigator, he was the one who showed me what to do. Because he was the one with the experience, and I had no-one else, didn't _want_ anyone else, to learn from. But now, I was going to try something new, something he'd never suggested, or showed me, or explained. And I had no idea if he even liked it.

It wasn't really that big a deal. It's not as if... licking ass, or whatever it was called, was a huge departure from anything else we did. I licked his cock, I licked his nipples, I licked him just about _everywhere_ , I fingered and fucked his asshole. But it was because I planned it, I researched it, _I_ showed interest in learning more about gay sex.

And there it was. It was only displaced shame, an instinctual reaction. But this was _Genma_ , I reminded myself, it wasn't my dad, or the guys at the missions office, or my old academy teacher. Genma liked me no matter what - even if I watched gay porn when I had a few hours to myself. Hell, he'd probably like me _more_ if he knew that.

So I relaxed and slumped back against the counter, tossed my apple-core into the trash bin, and gave him a look that made it very clear he'd be getting fucked, and soon. He smiled back, a slow grin that sent sparks of heat straight to my crotch. Then the dishes were in the sink, and he was shrugging out of his uniform vest.

"I'm taking a shower," he said, peeling off his hitai-ate. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," I said. I had learned that Genma was very open about his bodily functions, and it was best if I waited until he was actually _in_ the shower, unless I wanted to get a very different kind of show. He nodded, winked, and walked out.

Once I heard the shower start, I gave him a few minutes to wash his hair, and then I followed. I stripped and stepped into the shower just as he was soaping up his stomach. He gave me a lazy-eyed smile and scrubbed his way lower, working up a lather in his pubic hair that sent soapy trails down his thighs, down his soft dick. His hand went lower, wrapping around his length, and I watched him grow and swell under his touch.

I reached for him and flattened my hand over his chest. I rubbed a circle over his breastbone, watching the way the soap showed his fine chest hair clearly. Genma's body hair was just slightly darker than his skin, almost unnoticeable when it was dry, but it got dark when it was wet, and it glowed golden in the sunlight that slanted through my window in the afternoon. The narrowing line that ran down the center of his torso always drew my eyes down to where it spread again in a thick, soft thatch around his cock. I ran my thumb down that line, remembering how it felt under my tongue, almost ticklish, and I wasn't surprised to realize I was incredibly hard.

"I'll wash your back," I offered, and Genma laughed, probably at what he guessed was my hurry to get the actual getting-clean part out of the way, so we could move on the the getting-dirty-again. That wasn't the whole truth, though; I knew Genma was a clean freak, showered three or four times a day, sometimes more, but if I was going to do what I was going to do, I wanted to make sure he was _really_ clean.

He handed me the soap and turned around, started rinsing his front while I soaped up his back. Genma looked amazing, wet - his hair clung to his cheeks, his neck, and his upper shoulders, his smooth muscles looked somehow sleeker and more defined at the same time, and the light tan that covered his body looked even darker. I traced a few of the pale scars criss-crossing his back on my way down to his ass.

I put the bar of soap in its depression on the shower wall, then used both hands to spread the suds over his muscular butt cheeks. He hummed softly and braced his hands against the wall. When I dug my fingertips and and spread him open, he arched his back, and oh, god, I considered just taking him there under the spray, putting off my plans, but I had a feeling if I waited, I might not have the courage to do it later. So I compromised by allowing myself to press my dick against his soapy crack, to slide my hands over his hips, pull him hard against me, and thrust against him. Once, twice, three times, and then I pulled back again.

My right hand ghosted over his hip, my fingertips pressed in to his flank, drew a slippery line to his asshole. I traced light circles against his puckered skin. He lifted one foot and planted it on the edge of the tub, and I pressed in harder, not penetrating him, just massaging his hole. He groaned and looked over his left shoulder at me, and I leaned in to kiss him. As our tongues tangled in a slow dance, I let my left hand move forward and downward, let my thumb and fingers wrap around the base of his cock. With the water spraying down, I gave him a long, slow stroke at the same time that I finally pushed a finger inside him. He bit down lightly on my bottom lip.

"Should I turn off the water?" he asked, meaning, _Are you going to fuck me?_ because we found out many showers ago that the hot water didn't last long enough for _that._

"No. I want to go to the bedroom," I answered. He nodded, thrust into my hand, and then turned around to face me. Our cocks met, wet and hot and sliding between our slippery stomachs. I sluiced the falling water over his back, rinsing off all the suds, and kissed him as I spread his ass open to let the spray wash away any soap left in his crack.

"Mmhhh," he moaned, low and smooth, and he sucked my tongue into his mouth. I squeezed harder on his bottom, pulled his body tight against mine, almost lifting him off the tub floor. Just rubbing like this was almost enough to get me off - had been enough, on several occasions - and it was getting to that point. I never would have imagined, before Genma, that it could feel so good, so unbelievably _hot_ , to have someone else's hard cock sliding against mine.

I rubbed my fingertips over his crack one more time, and satisfied that it was as clean as it was going to get, I reached out to turn off the shower.

 

 

As I settled onto his bed over him, I reflected that it was always like this with Genma, from the earliest times. This rapid descent into undeniable, overwhelming need - need to taste him, to feel him, to hear him make those noises. I had these urges that hit me with the force of compulsion, and he seemed to understand, because he usually let me do whatever I wanted, whatever I needed to do. And right then, what I needed to do was to move my mouth down his chest, his stomach, to let that light fuzz of hair tickle my tongue, to lick the hollow of his hip.

He rarely asked me what I was doing - and I was very glad of that when I pushed his thigh up and let my mouth move lower, to suck at the tendon standing out from his inner thigh, and then lower still. If I had had to put into words what I was about to do, I might not have been able to go on.

But he didn't say a word, he let his body remain relaxed and pliable in my hands, he allowed me to push his legs back farther, to slide a pillow under his lower back. Now his bottom was propped up and spread out, he had his hands hooked around the backs of his knees, and he was watching me through desire-slitted eyes. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and leaned down.

Suddenly I was nervous. What if I do it wrong? What if he doesn't like it, and that's why he's never asked? What if it's disgusting? I tried to push those thoughts out of my head, but they still lingered as I pressed my lips against the still slightly damp skin just above his asshole.

And then he moaned quietly, and that helped. Encouraged, I kissed lower, and I felt his warm, puckered skin against my lower lip.

"God, yeah," he whispered, and my cock, slightly deflated by my momentary insecurity, stirred and thickened between my legs. I took another breath, pushed my tongue out, and licked.

I was relieved that it just tasted like skin, like any other part of his body. I tightened my hands on the backs of his thighs, licked again. I felt the subtle flex of muscle under my hands, heard him draw in a sharp breath.

So he _did_ like it. I wondered if he had done this before - I thought I might ask him later, but not now. Now I pushed in closer, flattened my tongue over his asshole and licked him harder.

It didn't take long for me to get drawn into this, to lose myself in the act, to give myself over to just licking, and kissing, and listening to the sounds he made, feeling him move against me. He pushed his ass up, in that wordless plea for more, for deeper, so I used my grip on his ass to spread him wider and pushed my tongue inside.

"Nnnnh!" he groaned, and he pulled his knees closer to his chest as I thrust my tongue in and out of his hole. Now there was a taste - it wasn't bad, though, it was organic and subtle, and easily ignored for the way he moaned, for the way he said my name when I pushed my tongue as deep as it would go.

I thrust my tongue inside a few more times, then pulled back, unsure if I should keep on, or move on to something else. I looked up his body to meet sex-glazed eyes, dark pink cheeks. That look on his face always slayed me, and this time was no expection; I groaned softly, felt my cock twitch.

"God, I love rimming," he said, his voice rough. I noticed a thread of precum connecting the tip of his cock to his stomach.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I asked, running my thumb over his pucker. I was reaching the point where I'd have to fuck something soon, his mouth, his ass, my hand, but he seemed to like this so much I didn't want to stop if he wasn't ready.

"Can I... " he started, then he cut his eyes away. I pressed my thumb against him harder, pushed inside to the first knuckle. That pulled his eyes back to my face. "Let me do it to you, Raidou."

I froze, heart hammering in my chest. He wasn't asking for much, and he hardly ever asked for anything, but _still_...

"Let me do it," he said again, unaware of the panic I felt. "It feels _soooo_ good."

He pushed his tongue-tip out, wet his bottom lip, and I wavered. I knew he wouldn't do anything to make me uncomfortable; I was aware of how careful he was to avoid that, usually.

And... I had been curious, though it was hard to admit that even to myself, as to what he got out of it. Out of _all_ of it. He loved the things we did, of that there was no doubt, but the asshole had always been just another body part, to me, and one that I only paid attention to in the shower, and then only enough to make sure it was decently clean. I wasn't curious enough to try touching myself, and I _definitely_ wasn't curious enough to borrow one of his toys when he was out, but this...

This seemed a lot less intimidating than anything else would. The though of him touching me there, fingering me made me a little nervous, and the thought of him fucking me actually scared the shit out of me, but licking? I thought I might be able to handle a little of that.

"I'll stop if you don't like it, and you can fuck me or whatever. But just... _try_ it," he said, and I decided. As soon as I was uncomfortable, I'd tell him to stop, and he'd stop. I trusted him.

"Okay," I said, and I sat back on my heels, let him sit up. "How do you want me?" And that got a look from him that I had never seen before - eyes narrow and hot, mouth tilted up at the corner, almost predatory, and I felt a thrill of arousal shot through with thin thread of fear. And then he was on his knees, his thighs pressed against mine, leaning in for a fierce kiss, and that fear settled in my stomach, warmed into nervous anticipation.

He leaned back, and answered me, and his voice was slightly shaky, but reassuring for all of that. "On your knees or on your back, whichever way is more comfortable. But I think I do it best when you're on your knees." Just Genma, just normal, showing me the ropes. I nodded and he moved off the bed, out of the way.

I grabbed the pillow and pushed it toward the top of the bed, leaned down and arranged myself on my knees and elbows. I felt strange, like this, and even stranger when I felt Genma's weight on the bed behind me. Then he was leaning over me, running a hand down my back.

"Just say if you want me to stop," he said, and then he pressed his lips against the back of my neck. A shiver ran through my body, and then another one when he scraped his teeth lightly over my shoulder, and his hair brushed ticklish over my skin. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I concentrated on the feel of his strong hands running down my back, over my hips, down my thighs. So strange, this was... Genma hovering behind me, over me, touching me all over. I could feel the heat radiating from him, warming my back. Fighting the urge to tell him to stop, I took a long, shaky breath.

I felt him shift behind me, and then one hand slipped under my parted thighs to caress my cock. He stroked me slowly, firmly, until he brought me moaning to full hardness again, and only then did he lean down to kiss the center of my back. I breathed steadily and accepted it, and after a few seconds his lips moved lower.

His tongue was hot, running down my spine into the crack of my ass. He splayed his hands over my ass, and I felt his calloused fingers dig in, his palms press up against my cheeks, lifting and spreading me open, and I immediately felt far too vulnerable.

"Genma," I said, but then his tongue flattened, warm and wet, over my asshole, sparking off nerve endings I never realized I had. There was a weak flutter in my stomach, and my protest died on my lips when he very, very gently licked.

I pressed my face into the pillow when he did it again, and again, and it was strange to feel his breath puffing out of his nostrils against the drying saliva on my tailbone, but even stranger to know that this felt really, _really_ good to me. Now he was pressing in harder, rubbing the flat of his tongue over my puckered skin, and my cock jerked, my asshole twitched. He moaned softly and squeezed my ass, spread me open more.

He pushed the very tip of his tongue against me so that it forced my sphincter open only a fraction of an inch, and then went back to licking when he felt me stiffen. I forced myself to relax, found it didn't take that much effort, because whatever he was doing with his tongue now felt amazing. I groaned quietly and spread my legs a bit more, and I felt him exhale heavily. He dug his fingertips in and pushed with his tongue-tip again, and this time I tried to stay relaxed, just to see what he was going to do.

He was going to tongue-fuck me, that's what he was going to do. He slid maybe an inch of his tongue in, pulled back and licked a few times, then slipped it right back in. But now he didn't go back to licking; he rhythmically pushed his tongue in and out of my body, breathing heavily against my skin, and - it felt absolutely amazing. My cock was throbbing hard just from _that_ , from the feel of his pointed tongue gliding over the very inside of my asshole. I felt my body flush all over, and I started to panic.

"Stop. I don't like it. Stop," I said into the pillow, because I _really fucking loved_ it, but I wasn't _supposed_ to love it - he was the one who liked things like this, not me. It was _never_ supposed to be me.

He smoothly pulled back, panting, and released his hold on my bottom.

"You alright?" he asked quietly. I felt the bed shift behind me. I pulled myself together - there was really no reason for me to get bothered by this. I said he could do it, and he stopped when I told him to. But he was so damn turned on by it - and I was too. The best way to deal with it, I figured, was to distract us both.

I rolled over onto my back, saw him kneeling at the foot of the bed, his cock standing straight out from his lap, shiny and dark pink at the tip. Mine was the same, so full of blood it was a wonder it didn't actually hurt. His face was flushed dark, his eyes' focus sharp and hungry as they roamed over my chest, my face, my cock. His hand drifted down to his erection and gave it a squeeze, and it was almost as if he didn't realize he was doing it, like it was a surprise, because his eyelids drooped lazily as soon as he touched himself.

"I'm fine," I whispered, and his eyes flicked back up to my face.

"Good," he said, and then he was leaning down. I groaned loudly when my dick was surrounded by the warmth of his mouth, and that warm wetness was quickly joined by incredible suction.

"Ah, god, Gen," I breathed, thrusting into his mouth without ever making the conscious decision to do so. He groaned around my hard flesh and bobbed his head lower, lower, and I rolled my head back when I heard a wet sound almost like a click, felt my crown pass through the entrance to his throat. The unintentional noises he made when he deep-throated me used to concern me a little, but by now I knew that he was fine, he'd stop if he wasn't, and all they did was turn me on even more. And _fuck_ , was I turned on right now. He slid down, down, until my whole cock was buried, until his nose pressed against my pubic hair, and then pulled back up.

"Genma, nnnhhh-- " I moaned as he sucked wetly, loudly on my glans, then started a quick, bobbing rhythm on my cock. I lifted my head to watch, and felt my stomach twist when I was confronted with the sight of Genma, face sweaty and pink, sucking my dick with his hand shoved between his legs, squeezing his own swollen flesh. I reached down, ran my thumb over his cheek, and he turned his eyes up to meet mine. The room spun.

"Oooooh, _god_ , I want to _fuck_ ," I moaned, and he moaned back, and I almost thought I lost my chance. But he pulled his mouth away just in time, and I had to look away from the string of spit that stretched between his lower lip and the tip of my dick, for fear that just seeing that would set me off.

Genma crawled over me, hissing when his shaft slid against mine, and I pulled him down into a kiss. It was messy and breathless, all teeth and tongue and spit, the best kind, and I was thrusting blindly against the inside of his thigh. I reached for the nightstand, thinking that was where he put the lube last, but it wasn't there. I groaned, frustrated.

He broke the kiss and leaned away, stretching his body and crawling up, halfway off of me when he couldn't find it. He rummaged through the top drawer while I ran my hands over his thighs and stomach. My hips were still flexing up; I was humping the air in my impatience. He went on to the next drawer, and I couldn't keep my hands off of his cock any longer. It was barely a foot from my face, and when I wrapped my hand around the base and stroked up, he moaned, and a thick drop of precum pooled in his slit, rolled down the side of his head.

"Ahh-- just a second-- " he panted, still searching for the lube.

"Hurry," I said, and then I sat up on my elbow. I leaned closer and licked the tip of his dick.

"Dammit, Rai," he groaned, and kept looking. After a few seconds of me tasting his head with my tongue, he made a triumphant noise. Knowing I would no longer be slowing his search, I slid my lips down over his cock.

He gasped, wobbled, and then steadied himself on the headboard with one knee on the mattress beside my ribs, the other hovering above my shoulder. I grabbed his hips and took him deeper into my mouth. He let out a low, unsteady moan, braced his other hand on the headboard and began thrusting slowly into my mouth.

I relaxed my jaw and let him set the rhythm for the moment, tightening my lips around him every time he pulled back and trying to use my tongue whenever I could. At the same time, I grabbed the lube from where he had dropped it on the pillow and thumbed the cap open. The coolness was a shock to the overheated flesh of my cock when I upended the bottle.

I dropped the bottle, wrapped my hand around my dick to spread the lube around. Genma groaned over me and thrust deep into my mouth. I moaned and kept sucking, pulled my hand away from my shaft and reached between his legs to trace a line down between his rhythmically clenching buttocks.

We both made little breathless noises when I reached his hole, still slightly wet with my spit, and slid my longest finger inside. Murmuring incoherent encouragement, he let me guide his cock in and out of my mouth, using the leverage of that one finger.

I heard what sounded like a hiccup, felt him clench tight around me. I jerked my head back so that his cock popped out of my mouth.

" _Ah_ \-- Raidou-- what the fuck-- " he panted, pushing back against my finger.

"Not yet," I whispered. I slipped my finger out of his body. Not yet - I loved watching him, feeling him come when I was buried deep inside him, like I was desperate to be right then. I scooted myself a few inches closer to the top of the bed, grabbed his hips, and said, "Come here."

He dropped his other knee to the mattress. Still gripping the headboard, he pushed his ass toward my crotch, and I reached down to steady myself as our bodies strained toward each other. The tip of my cock slid against his asshole.

"Raidou... " he whispered, and he took a deep breath, pushed back so that my head pushed against his pucker. "Ohhhh, 'm so fucking _close_." And he looked it, too - his cock was twitching as I pushed up, pushed in, forced an inch of my cock inside him. With a throaty moan, he lowered himself at the same time as I lifted my hips, and within two breathless seconds I was totally engulfed in his heat.

"Ahh, fuck," he breathed. He twitched and shuddered around me and I moaned.

"Not gonna last long," I apologized.

"I don't care," he said, and he rolled his hips, pulling a shaky groan from my lips when he squeezed around me again. He used the muscles in his thighs and his grip on the headboard to raise himself, and then he slammed his ass back down. I spread my hands out over his hips and helped when he did it again, meeting him with an upward thrust.

"Ahhh, shit," he hissed, and rolled his hips into another bruising, exhilarating meeting of our bodies. I moaned loudly, felt the coiling heat low in my belly spread, felt my nipples tingle. So fucking _hot_ , so fucking _good_...

He released one hand from the headboard and wrapped it around his cock. With a loose two-fingered grip, he began pumping himself in time to our bed-shaking rhythm. I dug my heels in and thrust harder, deeper, almost crazy with lust at the way he looked. Hair hanging around his face, clinging to his damp, sex-flushed cheeks, eyes closed, mouth open, muscles in his shoulders and torso flexing, nipples dark and stiff, cock so goddamned hard he could probably pound nails with it...

"Raidoooou--- _ahhhh!_ " he gasped. I could see his stomach muscles tensing, tighter and tighter, could feel his thighs shaking, could see the flush spreading down his throat. I knew what he was going to say next, what he always said, but I wanted to hear it anyway. "Oh, god, I'm coming," he moaned, and slowed his hips until he was just riding my head. He groaned deep in his throat, gave himself one more stroke, and his first spurt of cum was strong, splattering up my chest to my throat.

"God, yeah," I whispered, and I pulled his hips back down, stroked deep into his tight, quaking ass as he coaxed the rest of his seed out onto my stomach with slow, almost lazy strokes, moaning all the while.

I was moaning, too, and the look of slack-jawed pleasure on his face as he came down from the high of his orgasm set something off inside of me, it tightened my fingers on his hips, it clenched my teeth. I rammed into him as hard as I could, guiding his body, and the bedsprings protested loudly.

"So fucking good, Genma," I groaned, and I slammed my head back, knocking it against the headboard when I felt my climax nearing. Vaguely, I heard him curse, felt him twitch, but then he steadied himself with his hands on my shoulders and gasped at a deep, brutal thrust.

"Ahhh!" I cried out, and then I was coming, I was coming _hard_ , and it felt so amazing to empty myself inside him, to feel my seed pulse out into his hot, wet insides with every thrust, and to know that he liked this just as much as I did. "Mmmh," I moaned quietly, rolling my eyes back as the very end of my climax drained out of me, left me weak and shaking and clutching at his hips like they could hold me steady.

And then I was done, and we were breathing heavily in the now quiet room. I exhaled loud and long, suddenly exhausted, a husk, an empty shell as I was so often after Genma. I moaned softly at one last, involuntary spasm, and let my hands fall away from his hips. He drooped lower, and I ran my fingers lightly over his sweaty forearms down to his hands where they rested on my shoulders. He flinched, jerked his left hand away.

"What happened?" I mumbled, then hissed as he disengaged and bonelessly rolled to lay beside me.

"Ah, caught my hand between the headboard and the wall," he answered, then he grinned. "I've had worse," he said, making it not an issue. "How's your head?"

I laughed softly. I reached up and probed my skull with my fingers, quickly found a tender spot that was turning into quite an impressive goose-egg. "I'll be fine," I said.

He settled in beside me, sweaty skin pressed close, but neither of us cared enough to move. He was watching me with a trace of humor on his face. I frowned slightly, and then he flicked his eyes away to the closet.

I felt my face turn red, and I knew that if he _hadn't_ known before, he did now.

"You watched them," he teased. "What did you think?"

"I watched _one_ ," I corrected. "And I didn't really care for it."

"Except for that one part," he grinned, and I didn't bother to argue with him. I didn't know what I'd say, anyway, and besides, I was glad he didn't seem upset that I'd gotten into his stuff. "That's my favorite part, too," he said, and he ran his hand down my stomach. In a lighter voice, he asked, "We gonna go that again?"

"Yeah," I said, sliding my fingertips up his arm, careful of his smashed finger. Again and again and again, for as long as it lasted.

"Good," he said, because it was.

 

 

END  
 


	6. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder and harder to keep up the act in public, and Raidou almost slips up.

Title: Too Much  
Pairing: Genma/Raidou  
Rating: Hard R/NC-17  
Wordcount: 1750ish  
Contents: alcohol use, male/male, men kissing, handjob, frot. 1st-person POV.  
Summary: It's getting harder and harder to keep up the act in public, and Raidou almost slips up.

 

Too much to drink, I knew I had had too much to drink. I hadn't drank this much in... at least a month. I don't even think I was this trashed at the last family dinner.

It was late, late... I don't know why we stayed at the bar for so long tonight. People kept showing up... I remember Kotetsu, excited over his new job as exam proctor, and the pay raise it entailed, buying everyone a round... and then Izumo doing the same... Aoba bought us drinks, too. It seemed like everyone was in a good mood tonight, and the supply of alcohol was endless.

I knew it was going to be a tough night when I caught myself leaning in toward Genma, intending to kiss him on the neck. I passed it off as a drunken lurch and steadied myself on the wall beside him. I had sex on the brain, had been thinking about it for hours, ever since the first beer. I could hardly drink beer any more without remembering those first few weeks, Genma kneeling in front of me, sucking me off, touching himself with porn playing in the background. That seemed like such a long time ago, like it happened in another lifetime, almost. But it had only been about six months, and still, no one knew. I switched to mixed drinks right away; I didn't want to have to try to hide a boner all night.

As it turned out, I was hiding one off and on for most of the night, anyway. Genma was wearing this shirt... it was just a normal short-sleeved, vee-neck t-shirt. But I was so used to him either in his ninja blacks, with his arms and throat covered, or completely naked in the privacy of our apartment, and something about seeing that amount of skin exposed in public had a very strange effect on me. His arms, his throat, that dip between his collarbones... I kept staring and making myself stop, kept wanting to reach out and touch him.

Luckily, we got separated for awhile. Our eyes still sought each other out across the room, and when we weren't in visual contact, I still knew almost exactly where he was without even having to think about it. Drinking, drinking, talking, laughing with friends, and the night got older and older, and I got more and more impatient to leave... but we were known for our ability to close down a bar, to last out an entire party. I just couldn't find a good excuse to grab Genma and get out of there. And he seemed to be having fun. I wasn't sure if he would be ready to go.

Finally, nearing two in the morning - not really all that late, for this kind of thing - I bumped into him in the hallway leading to the men's room. Literally bumped into him - the floor took a dip underneath my feet, and I swerved into him.

He smelled like sweat and beer, and I'm sure I did, too, but it was so familiar that I was immediately aroused. I let my lack of equilibrium sway me into him again. I brought a hand up to balance myself on the wall, and as I did, I let it brush over his neck, that skin I'd been wanting to touch all night.

"Need to get you home?" he suggested, his voice sounding just as slurred as I knew mine did.

"Yeah. Think I've had too much," I agreed, and I closed my eyes and focused on not kissing him here, in front of all these people.

"Good. Just keep doing that," Genma said, and it took me until he looped my arm over his shoulders that I realized I was swaying back and forth on my feet. He half-carried me through the bar, waving and nodding at our friends on the way out, explaining laughingly that I had become a lightweight lately.

The night air was near freezing, and it shocked me into a slightly more sober state. Still, I was weaving as we walked down the street. And now that we were out of the bar, I realized Genma might have actually been worse... he was stumbling beside me, unusually quiet, like it was taking all of his concentration just to not fall flat on his face. No rooftops for us, tonight - the ground wasn't even flat enough to keep us from tripping.

Again, I felt the tiniest bit more clear-headed when we crossed through the threshold of our apartment. I steadied Gen while he locked the door behind him, and once he hung the key up on the hook, I jerked him close.

His mouth smashed into mine as I ran my hands over his ribs, over his stomach, feeling solid, tensing muscle under that thin fabric. I ran my mouth down his chin and attacked his neck, pressing his back against the door as I tasted the lightly tanned column of his throat, sucked at his exposed collarbones. He pressed his thigh up between my legs, and I groaned when he rolled his hips forward and that muscular thigh rubbed and flexed against my swelling cock.

Then his hands were at my hips, at my waist, and the taste of sweat and the smell of beer were heady as he quickly unfastened my pants. Already most of the way there, I was hard as a rock by the time he had my pants and briefs down past my hips.

He was impatient, tonight. Usually, he allowed me to do whatever I wanted, at least at the beginning, but I wasn't complaining when he pushed me back a few inches and went down on his knees.

I reached a hand out to brace myself on the door, and I groaned when he wrapped his hand around my dick and took my head into his mouth. So hot and wet... I couldn't keep my hips from thrusting forward. He moaned around me, and I heard the metallic rasp of his zipper. He started shaking, and I didn't have to look down to know he was jerking off.

"Genma," I whispered, and his mouth was sloppy and hungry and amazing on my cock. I moaned again and pushed his backwards hitai-ate back and off of his head, tangled my fingers into his hair. He groaned, almost a growl around my dick, and started tugging my pants down farther. His mouth popped off of my cock with a wet sound that was loud in the quiet apartment, and I worked to stay standing while he fussed with my shoes and my wrappings.

I don't remember falling over, but I must have, because the next thing I knew I was on my back on the floor with my pants tangled around my right leg. Genma was crawling over me, pushing my shirt up to lick at my stomach on the way up to my face.

His cock met mine and he hissed, then cupped the back of my head and pulled my face close for a kiss. We only held it for a few seconds - after that, he was thrusting against me aggressively, rubbing his dick against mine so hard it would have been painful without the spit to smooth the slide. His hand inched up my left thigh, dug into my ass, so I hooked my leg over his hip. I caught a glimpse of his face in the dim illumination filtering in from the streetlight; he looked fierce and wild in that moment, his face a mask of straining pleasure.

Then he propped himself up on his hand, dug his fingers into my ass harder, and moaned loudly.

"Nnnng, Raidou... " he breathed harshly. He rubbed his erection against my hipbone, and mine slid over his tight, slightly sweaty lower stomach, and I groaned at the heat that flickered through me.

He sucked in a hissing breath. One more thrust against me, and he pulled the hand gripping my ass away, wrapped it around his dick. He panted my name out again, and I gasped at the sensation of his hot come splashing onto my cock. He shuddered as he emptied himself onto me, every jet of seed aimed perfectly onto my aching erection, every spasm pulling a soft, short moan from his throat, making me so hot I thought for a second I was going to come with him.

What was almost a shocked silence followed, where we made eye contact and froze. Genma looked nervous, nearly, and fully sober for the seconds before he wet his lips to speak.

"Raidou," he said again, the third time in a minute, but this time it was heavy with more than lust. Just those two syllables sounded contrite and apprehensive, like the next words coming out of his mouth were going to be an apology... or something else.

Well, if he was going to apologize for changing the normal run of things by pushing me onto the floor and dry-humping me, it was unnecessary. And if it was something else... I was too drunk and hard and horny, too turned on by his aggressive display to want to hear anything else.

"Genma," I said back, and I tried to let my voice carry all of my overpowering need. He blinked heavily, and that intoxicated haze filled his eyes again. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes when he wrapped his fist around my erection, and moaned, long and deep, and the knowledge that his rapid strokes were lubricated by his come made it even better.

I came quickly, and my seed joined the rest of the mess. I don't remember if we said or did anything else that night. What I do remember is that we woke up in a sticky tangle on the floor, both of us with hangovers bad enough it was too much effort to even try to make it to a bedroom.

So instead, we curled up on the couch and threw a blanket over our heads to block out the sunlight. I don't know if he remembered that awkward moment in the middle of everything, but he never mentioned it. I didn't either, and over the weeks that came I started to wonder if I had imagined it. I remembered everything that came before, and that was enough.

 

END


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home from a mission, Genma and Raidou take a detour at a hot springs resort. Raidou has a request. Genma has a realization.

Title: Questions  
Rating: NC-17  
Contents: oral, frot, fingering, m/m  
Summary: On the way home from a mission, Genma and Raidou take a detour at a hot springs resort. Raidou has a request. Genma has a realization.

 

 

Raidou knew me well, there was no doubting that.

I never would have suggested that we stop for the day so early; I would have been embarrassed to even _hint_ it to someone else. But it was just the two of us, on our first mission together in months, and we were about to pass by the fork in the road that would take us to a hot springs resort town.

And Raidou, knowing me, stopped.

"Want to stay there tonight?" Raidou asked, voicing my secret wish.

"You sure?" I asked, not really trying to change his mind. I just had to clear my conscience a bit - it felt unprofessional to delay our return to the village just so I could take a _bath_.

"We could be home by morning, if we keep walking," I added lamely, dutifully, and he laughed out loud.

"And I'm sure you'd love to sit through the debriefing like that, too," he chuckled. Like this - there was dirt and mud and sweat coating me liberally. And then there was blood, thick arterial blood soaking my right sleeve and pants leg. Some had even gotten in my shoe, and it squished when I walked. Disgusting.

"My legs are hurting, anyway. I could use a soak," he said, and he turned down the path.

"Fine, fine," I said, and turned to follow him.

An hour later, with our clothes sent to the laundry, our bags safely stored in our room, and the filth on our bodies scrubbed off, we relaxed into the hot waters of an onsen. We both made relieved noises when we slid into the water. We let the heat ease the stress and ache from our battered muscles for a few minutes, speaking only in grunts and sighs.

"I'll be glad when they make up their minds," I said, breaking the humid, comfortable silence.

"No shit," Raidou said. "I can't wait until we're on normal missions again."

I nodded in full agreement, then slapped a wet washcloth over my eyes and leaned my head back. We were both under consideration for tokubetsu jounin, and for the past six months or so, we had been getting specialized missions as part of an ongoing test. It was becoming apparent what our classifications would be; my last dozen missions had been assassinations, and Raidou had been on protection duty for months, acting as bodyguard for increasingly more important nobles and dignitaries. This last mission, intended to end a feudal dispute, had called for both, and the daimyo's war-ravaged coffers hadn't allowed for a third man.

Which, now that it was over, now that we made it through without a tracking- or intelligence-nin, seemed to be a very good thing indeed. If we had had the usual third with us, we would surely be an hour down the road right now, still covered in blood and filth, with a cold camp and a colder river to bathe in our destination for the night.

"Mmmm," I groaned, stretching my calves and flexing my toes in the almost-too-hot water. "I'm glad we stopped." I scratched at a shallow, healing kunai-slash that ran over my ribs, then peeled the washcloth off of my eyes and looked at him. He was turning red from the heat, and his scars stood out pale against his ruddy skin. And his thick, dark hair was messy and wet, and for a few seconds, it was _really_ hard to not slide over next to him and start touching him. I tongued my senbon, then rolled from one side of my mouth to the other. "Think they'll put us on a team again, afterwards?"

"I hope so," Raidou said. He twisted to scratch his back against the textured rim of the bathing pool. "We were always a good team."

"If they don't, we should ask them to. I mean, they'd be stupid not to," I said. We were quiet for a few more minutes, and then Raidou cleared his throat.

"Do you think they know about us?" he asked. I looked at him sharply, and he was staring straight ahead, trying to keep his face blank.

"No - why would they?"

"I don't know... " he said. "I thought maybe that was why they split us up on missions."

"I'm pretty sure that's not why. I think they just had to make sure we worked as well separately as we do on a team," I reasoned. I waited for his slow nod, and then I continued. "And besides, most of my missions have been covert, in and out, and we haven't needed a bodyguard. Have you had an assassin along with you lately?"

"You're right," he said, nodding more confidently this time. "Still, I'll be glad when we can work together more."

I would, too. I did miss Raidou's company on missions, that solid, reassuring presence that was probably the reason why he was being classified like he was. I also missed having the same off-days; two or three weeks without sex was a lot more than I was willing to go, and I guess sleeping with Raidou had spoiled me a little. No one else could come close to comparing, any more. I let my eyes run over his shoulders, tanned and wet where they sloped into the water, and up to his face, flushed with heat and beaded with sweat.

He turned toward me and the corner of his mouth twitched up when he saw the way I was looking at him.

"I'm about done," Raidou said, sitting up straight. "You?"

"Yeah. You want to stop and have a few drinks before we go back to our room?" I asked. I really didn't want to - I was ready to get somewhere private. We had been together for a week, but together on missions is a _lot_ different than together at home.

Raidou pushed himself out of the bathing pool, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his body, from the water sheeting down over all that long, solid muscle.

"Or we could just get some sent up to our room," he said, with a grin tossed over his shoulder, as he walked to the changing room.

Like I said, Raidou knew me well.

***

Back in our room, I unpacked our bag of snacks while Raidou moved around, closing curtains, unfolding the futons and pushing them together. We had decided to stop for food anyway, as the loud rumblings of Raidou's stomach could be clearly heard over the noise of the busy street. I was glad I had accepted the last minute bonus practically forced on me by our client's daughter, along with a hasty, clumsy kiss; it was a resort town, after all, and a nice one at that, so prices were steep.

I set the waxed-paper packages out on the counter, and Raidou came up beside me and opened up our liquor. He took a few big swigs before he poured it out into cups, and then he commandeered one of the food cartons and started in with gusto. I laughed a little at the speed with which he was eating, though at the same time I felt the same impatience. I ate a few mouthfuls, drank a few cups, not tasting any of it, and while I was mid-drink, I felt a warm hand at the small of my back.

"I wanted you all week," Raidou said, and I blinked slowly as a wave of heat washed through me at his words. To our credit, and to my very pleased surprise, we had been purely professional throughout the mission, never once trying to sneak off into a darkened hall or some hidden location. I had even steeled myself, from the minute we started out from Konoha, to stop him, if necessary. But apart from a few weighted glances, coming closer and closer together as the days went on, we had been able to treat each other as purely team-mates, if team-mates with a very high comfort level.

Which was the way it should be. And it was fortunate it turned out like that... any other outcome might have set off warning alarms in either one of our heads.

But. Now we were alone, and finished with our mission, and Raidou was tugging at the hem of my shirt. I hadn't even put my drink down yet.

"I know what you mean," I said. I took the last drink and discarded my cup on the counter, then lifted my arms above my head so Rai could pull my shirt up. I pulled it the last foot over my head and dropped it onto the floor while his hands roamed over my chest and stomach. His thumbs slowed on my nipples and worried them exquisitely until they were hard, pointed little nubs, until my cock started to twitch and lengthen against my zipper.

"You remember when you were ordering his guards around?" I asked. I jerked his shirt up and pulled it off, to let it fall beside mine. "I got a hard-on."

He grinned and went for my fly.

"I got turned on when I saw you come back in from recon that second night," he admitted, then he dipped his head in to bite gently at my shoulder. "You were so quiet, and graceful... " he laughed awkwardly against my shoulder and cupped my almost-fully-hard cock. He squeezed softly, then continued. "It feels weird to say it... but I think it was the look on your face. You looked so dangerous and confident, and it made me so hot."

I groaned as he squeezed again. I reached down to help, to unfasten my pants so he could reach inside, my fingers actually shaking with eagerness. I shoved my pants down over my hips, and even though I expected it, his warm hand still sent a wonderful shock through my system when it closed around my dick.

His other hand drifted down to my balls, rubbing and squeezing and lifting, and his mouth started moving hot and wet over my neck. I reached out to balance myself on the countertop. After a few dizzying seconds I got over the initial shock of contact, and my hands itched to feel his body. As I unbuttoned his pants, I turned my face toward his, and another electric thrill sizzled through me when our lips met.

"Genma-- " he pulled away to whisper, then cut off in a groan when I palmed the tip of his cock, then ran my slightly cool fingertips down his hot shaft. "I wanted to do something," he finally got out.

My pulse sped up even more and I gave his cock a long, squeezing stroke. His fingers sped up on me in answer. "Ahh... what do you want to do?" I asked, anticipation tightening my chest.

"It... nnhhh... " he pressed his forehead against my shoulder, and I felt his breath puff out in a heavy gust down my chest that tightened my hard nipples even more. I slowed down my hand so he could talk. "Ah-- never mind, we'll do it later. I-- need to get off. Don't have the patience now."

I moaned in agreement and thrust my hips into his steadily stroking hand, then I disengaged to kneel down in front of him.

His cock jerked when I steadied it at the base, jerked again when it brushed against my bottom lip. He let out a low moan when I took him deep into my mouth, and I dropped my free hand to my dick and started jerking frantically. Raidou wanted to _try something_...

Thoughts of what he might want to try _this_ time flitted through my head... thoughts I knew were improbable, even as they brought me to the edge so quickly I felt like I was thirteen again. I imagined my tongue, my fingers, god, my _cock_ sliding in between his perfect, muscular ass-cheeks, and then my come was pouring out hot over my hand, and I was moaning around his dick.

"Hhhnnn, God," he gritted out through clenched teeth above me. With the hand he wasn't using to steady himself on the counter, he threaded his fingers through my damp hair and gripped the back of my neck, and he started to thrust heavily into my mouth. I groaned around his driving cock, and after a few thrusts, gathered myself enough to participate more actively. I sealed my lips around his thick shaft, and moaned, and just like that, he was done for.

"Genma, _fuck_ ," he whispered shakily. His dick pulsed hard, and his come was bitter and hot in my mouth. He gasped for air as he finished. When I finally let his softening length slip from my mouth, he reached down and helped me up.

"Mmmm," he hummed contentedly. He leaned back against the counter and pulled me against his body. I snorted, strangely light-headed.

"What?" he asked, pushing a wayward strand of hair out of my eyes. His face looked... he looked fucking _beautiful_ to me then, all sated and content and comfortable and... affectionate. That last put a hitch in my breath, and to avoid dealing with it, I laughed.

"You lasted, what? A minute?" I teased.

He laughed back and cuffed me lightly on the shoulder.

"You're one to talk," he joked back. "You came as soon as you got my dick in your mouth."

"No, I jerked it at least four times first," I said, mock-serious, and he laughed again. He pulled me closer, squeezed me hard enough to knock a little of the breath out of me, then he exhaled heavily against my shoulder.

"Wanna lay down?" I asked, feeling that sweet post-orgasmic lethargy starting to take over.

"In a minute," he said softly, then he found my mouth with his. It was a slow, wet open-mouthed kiss, and I made a quiet noise when he sucked my tongue into his mouth. Long minutes later it was still happening, and his hands were warm and calloused and felt so, so good sliding up my back, and I wanted him again even though it was still too soon for my body to respond.

But it kept on, and on, until I forgot about the come smeared all over my right hand, and I pressed it against his side. He jumped.

"Sorry," I said, trying not to laugh. "I should go wash up a little."

"Yeah, you do that," he said, actually wrinkling his nose as he wiped his side off with one of our shirts.

 

An hour later found us half-dozing on the bed, after finishing dinner naked at the counter. We were both worn out from the mission, and it had caught up to us. I always forgot somehow that no matter how well it goes, a mission is still a mission, and it _always_ takes a lot out of you.

The sun was going down, sending warm orange light through the cracks in the curtains, when Raidou rolled over and spread his hand out on my stomach.

"You awake?" he asked, and he stroked up to my chest.

" 'm awake," I mumbled, a half-truth.

"You want to... do something?" he asked. I suddenly remembered what he said earlier, about something he wanted to try, and I was wide, wide awake.

"What?" I asked, and I rolled over to face him. He was watching me intently, his eyes clear and untroubled. It... confused me. I had a hundred ideas of what he might be suggesting, and I thought it would be something new and slightly outside his comfort zone... but he looked calm and steady. So. It must be something different, then.

Maybe that was for the better, though. Maybe we weren't ready for anything more; maybe pushing the limits of our relationship would make him so uncomfortable he'd bolt, as I was afraid he'd do a few times in the past six months.

He didn't answer, though, not yet. Instead, he kissed me, long and soft and unhurried, and my heart was beating faster when he pulled away.

"I want you to show me," he said, and then he got this embarrassed look on his face. It made me want to kiss him again, so I did.

"Show me how you like to be touched," he said after a moment, breathing harder than he should have been when our mouths separated.

I laughed before I thought twice about it. I felt a little bad when his eyes slid away, and his face went pink.

"No, no -- you already touch me like I like to be touched, Raidou," I explained, not lying in the least. Raidou's hands on my body... there was nothing like it, and I didn't see how it could get any better. Though... I still sensed that he meant more than that, and I was doing my damndest not to get my hopes up.

He frowned and rubbed over my hip, still not meeting my gaze. He took a breath, opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"I'm serious, Raidou," I said, dipping my chin to try to engage his eyes.

"Just... humor me, okay?" he said, finally looking at me, his face serious.

"Okay, okay. I'll give it a shot." I didn't mention my suspicions, my guess as to what he was really asking for; I knew I'd find out as I went, and I didn't want to spell it out so clearly, make him think too much about it.

He nodded, and then rolled onto his back and folded his hands behind his head. "Just... do what you like. Show me."

"Right." I raised up into my knees and ran my hand down his chest, starting to really appreciate this position he was putting us in. Most of the time, I let him dictate what happened, and when, and I didn't get to have him all stretched out and open to me and on display like this.

I brushed my fingertips over his nipples, lightly at first, and then I gently plucked at them once they hardened. He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath, and I kept going down. Over his stomach, his abdominal muscles powerful and cleanly defined, even relaxed like this, and when I traced the flat fold of his navel, his dick twitched where it was laying soft against his lower belly.

I felt mine swell in answer, and when it did, I thought about what Raidou was suggesting, here; _Show me_ , Raidou had said. And how, exactly, did I like to be touched? I thought about how much I loved being fingered, and how much Raidou loved doing it... and I thought about how horny it had made him when I rimmed him, that one time.

He was asking me, in this indirect way, to finger him. My mouth went dry, I was so sure of it.

I traced the sinuous lines of his stomach down to the hollow of his hip and kept going, drawing a line down the top of his thigh. I slowed at his knee, and then slid my fingertips inward and started moving up, and my stomach gave a hard twist when he parted his thighs. Just barely, just so I'd have room to stroke his sensitive inner thigh, but the way he turned his reddening face away was extremely telling.

I cupped his heavy balls and squeezed gently, trying to replicate the exact, perfect amount of pressure that Raidou used on me, and when I slipped my fingers up to circle them around his stiffening cock, I leaned down, and I kissed him. It was firm but undemanding; I couldn't tell him, 'I won't hurt you,' and I couldn't tell him, 'I'm glad you finally decided to try this,' or 'I'm glad you trust me.' We just didn't say those things to each other. But what I could do was to turn him on as much as possible, so he wouldn't have room in his head for doubts.

So I straddled one of his thighs as I jacked him, my cock getting stiffer as his did; I loved to feel him get hard in my hand.

And in my mouth. I rubbed my erection against his hard thigh and groaned as I pictured myself between his legs, sucking him off while I slid my fingers inside his body, while I stroked into him, while I showed him exactly how it was that I could come with just his fingers in my ass. I imagined the sound he would make when I pressed my fingers against his prostate for the first time.

Oh, _god._

I didn't know what I would do with myself, how I'd deal with the fallout, if I was reading his request wrong. But I already felt the sensual pull of it, that same strong impulse that had led me not to care the first night, when I offered to suck his dick.

...Only, a part of my brain reminded me that there was more to lose, now, than simple friendship, no matter how strong.

Raidou thrust up into my hand, fully, impressively hard now, and the hazy, sexed-up look on his face thankfully broke through my introspection before I had the chance to psych myself out. I gave him a crooked grin and slid down his body, not taking my hand off his cock until I had myself situated between his spread legs, and my mouth an inch away from his erection.

And even though I had just had it in my mouth an hour prior, saliva pooled under my tongue when I breathed him in. God, his smell was such a turn-on... I closed my eyes and breathed in again, and I was assaulted by a rich succession of images, of Raidou in various stages of intoxication and undress and arousal.

Not for the first time, I thanked whatever gods were in charge of creating beer. I couldn't imagine him ever loosening up enough to ever start this, not without the help of alcohol.

But fuck if he wasn't loose now, his legs carelessly parted around me, his face slack with lust when I opened my eyes and found him looking down at me.

I gave him a lazy fuck-me grin, inhaled, and wrapped my mouth around his cock.

It was a good thing that I could give amazing head in my sleep, because my mind was only halfway on what I was doing. It was racing forward, planning, trying to figure out the best way to start. Should I test the waters first? Should I just aim for the target, and not give him time for second thoughts? Should I rim him first? Was there any lube within reach?

I pulled away from his dick, ostensibly to take a quick breath, and I glanced around the room. Ah... my bag was almost within reach, near the foot of the futon. I thought maybe I could reach it, if I just...

I stretched my leg out, smearing my spit all over Raidou's hard cock with my loose fist, and planning what I would say if Raidou asked what I was doing. Thank god I was a shinobi... I hooked my toe through the strap and reeled the bag in. I had no idea how normal people managed to do anything, sometimes. I almost felt sorry for them, but I was too busy feeling relieved that I didn't have to explain that I 'needed the lube for myself,' and too busy going down on Raidou's long, hot cock, and I forgot all about all those poor, untalented civilians in the world.

"Mmmh, Genma," Raidou whispered as I carefully ran my bottom teeth over the underside of his head. It was meant to be a distraction as I fished the little tube of lube out of my pants-pocket, but it didn't really work; Raidou was watching me carefully. And he didn't say anything about it, didn't look surprised... but he did look a little embarrassed, and he turned his face to the side as I settled between his legs again. But his fingers threaded into my hair, in what felt very nearly like permission - or at least acceptance - tightening and pulling when I slid my mouth down, slow, low, not stopping until his thick pubic hair tickled my nose, and my eyes watered.

I pulled back up and ran my lips over his head while I opened the lube one-handed, and squeezed a slick of it out onto my fingers. I licked his cock one more time, then pulled up onto my knees.

We shared a long, quiet look over the solid expanse of his torso, and I held his gaze as I slipped my hand between his legs. The deep breath he took when I gently pressed my slick finger against his anus made all the muscles in his chest and stomach move and flex, and it looked so good I moaned a little bit.

I didn't have to tell him to relax as I began to make wet circles around his asshole. He did it himself, resting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes, and drawing in a soft, vocal breath when I pressed harder, massaging the tight ring of muscle, easing him up. I slid my eyes down his body, drifting over the ridges of his abs, the thick, hard length of his wet cock and his heavy balls, down to where my finger was pressed against his most secret of places.

I let my lips part as I eased forward with my fingertip, and carefully slid it inside him. Only to the first knuckle, and a quick glance at his face told me he was still okay, so I took a slow breath, and I kept going. Just a little deeper, and I felt him tense up around me.

"Rai," I whispered, and I reached up with my other hand to caress his inner thigh.

"I'm fine," he said, in answer to my unspoken question, and he shifted his legs until they were spread even wider, and looked down at me through half-open eyes. He curled an arm up over his head, slipping his hand underneath the pillow, and suddenly I thought I understood why Raidou asked for this, and why he was so calm about it. This was a stolen evening; we were finished with our mission, and not yet home. Our room was paid for with money that no-one knew existed, aside from us and the daimyo's daughter. We would never see this room again. If this didn't sit well with Raidou, he could... pretend it had never happened.

I was so hard it almost hurt. I swallowed again, and realized something else; I was more nervous than Raidou was. I didn't laugh, but I enjoyed the irony of it as I forced myself to relax, and I slid my other hand higher up Raidou's thigh, and curled it loosely around his heavy dick. Stroking the silky skin of his shaft with my thumb, I suggested, "Bear down a little."

"Hmm?" he asked, nudging his hips up to induce more contact from the hand around his cock.

I gave him a slow, loose stroke, and then elaborated. "Push down. With your muscles."

One side of his mouth tightened, but after a second or two, he drew in a long breath and did as I suggested.

I bit my tongue at a twisting surge of heat in my lower belly when I felt the oh-so-tight muscles of his asshole move, gripping my finger tighter for a split-second before the pressure eased.

"Now relax," I whispered, and I let the natural motions of his body pull my finger just a little deeper.

I gave his dick a slow stroke, then suggested, "Again."

I got deeper this time, almost to my last knuckle, and this time when he bore down without my instruction, I slid my finger out before thrusting carefully back in. He gasped, and his dick twitched in my hand, and I looked up to see him draping his forearm over his face.

There it was, the hesitance, the nervousness that I had been expecting earlier. But he wasn't telling me to stop... so I kept going, with slow, shallow, careful thrusts into his body, and firmer strokes to his dick, which had softened slightly in my hand. His mouth was partway open, and he was breathing too fast; I feared that whatever courage had urged him to ask for this, it was quickly deserting him. There was no getting around what I was doing to him right now. I was obviously, undeniably fingering his asshole... and if I read his body's cues right, he hadn't yet passed through the discomfort that he must be feeling, at having something shoved up his ass for the very first time.

I'd get him through it. I stopped the in-and-out thrusting, and I focused for a moment on his cock... jerking it slowly, with subtle twists at the head that I knew he liked. I worked up a mouthful of spit and leaned forward to let it fall down onto his dark pink head, then slathered it down his thick shaft, leaving my finger immobile inside him. And it was working; it didn't take long before his cock was fully hard again, stony-hard and slick and hot in my hand.

I felt a touch of relief at that, but I knew I wasn't out of the woods, yet. He could still stop me any second. Before he did, though... I wanted to show him one more thing.

So I slowly curled my finger inside him, upward, rubbing my fingertip against his slick inner flesh. I bit my lip and eased my fingertip back, searching, searching... the pad of my finger slid against a spot that was just slightly rougher, slightly firmer, and Raidou's whole body tensed up.

"Nnngh," he grunted through gritted teeth, and I dragged my fingertip over his prostate again, and watched his cock twitch in my hand.

I had him, now.

"Yeah," I whispered as I made little circles of pressure around the gland, and Raidou's back arched up off the bed slowly, his body wrought with tension. But a much different, better kind of tension than before. Though he still had his arm over his eyes, his mouth was open again, slack this time.

I looked down at his body, his long, strong muscular body tensing and flexing as I worked on him. I watched my finger slide deeper into Raidou's ass... Raidou, who still acted straight as an arrow, who still tensed up when the guys made a gay joke around him, who still told his parents he was seeing girls.

Raidou, who moaned when I eased a second finger into his asshole, and who started to push down with the rhythm of my fingers, to help me fingerfuck him better.

Raidou, who trusted me completely, who knew me better than anyone, who I wouldn't want to live without. Raidou...

...who I was deeply, _completely_ in love with.

That realization, which had been creeping up on me for who knew how long, washed over me like a tidal wave, crashed through me like lightning. My fingers slowed in Raidou's body as my face went cold, and then hot, and I had to lean down and steady myself on one hand beside him.

He uncovered his face and looked at me, and his eyes were dark and deep and soft in his handsome, scarred face, and they burned right into me. I forced a control I didn't feel over my body, to keep from shaking as he reached up to wrap his hand around the back of my neck, and he pulled me in for a kiss.

And oh, god, the way he kissed me. It shook me up, it sent a shiver through me as his tongue slid out to twine soft and wet around mine, and I opened up and just... _experienced_ this, this realization, these sensations, the sounds and smells and the feel of his body squeezing tight around my fingers as he reached down and took himself into his hand. There was no describing how I felt; no words I would try to put to it could even come close. I had never been in love before (and maybe that's why it took me so long to realize that that's what this was, oh, fuck, it really was), and to realize that I was so undeniably in love... it was exhilarating, it was nerve-wracking, it was incredible. And it scared the shit out of me.

Because it was _Raidou_ that I loved.

There were so many things that could go wrong... there was so much to lose if this didn't go the right way.

I was distracted from my increasingly anxious thoughts by the realization that something was going very, _very_ right; Raidou starting moaning louder in my mouth, and his thigh was trembling where my forearm was pressed against it. The tremble went deeper, and his hot, slick insides constricted around my fingers. His whole body started shaking harder as he jacked himself faster, and I was pulled completely back to the here-and-now.

Yes, I loved Raidou. But I had kind of known that already, hadn't I? And if I kept dwelling on it, I was going to fuck up what promised to be a mind-blowing, gut-wrenching orgasm... and considering the circumstances, that was the absolute _last_ thing I wanted to do.

I slid my mouth away from his, and whispered, "You close?"

"Ah-hhh," was his answer, breathed out in a shaky sigh against my lips. I pushed myself up and back, and I took my place kneeling between his legs again, to watch it happen.

"Mh, _fuck_ ," he hissed through clenched teeth when I nudged up against his prostate with purpose, and with well-honed skill. His dick jerked in his hand and a long, shimmering drop of precum eased out of his slit, shaking as it dripped down onto his stomach.

I groaned and gripped his hard thigh, to feel the flex of muscle, and the strain, as his back arched up off the futon, and his jaw dropped open.

"Ahh, Guh-- " he grunted urgently. His eyes slammed shut, his forehead furrowed down, and he clutched hard at the futon with his free hand. Toenails scraped my ankle when his foot slipped on the bedding. "Ah, _haaa--_ " With that last rough cry, his asshole spasmed tight around my pistoning fingers, and then hot come was shooting out of his cock, arcing out over his body in strong spurts, splashing against his hard, trembling, sweaty chest and stomach.

He gasped and panted as he came down from it, his muscles losing their tension, his eyes still closed. I carefully slid my fingers out of him and wiped them discretely on the edge of the futon, then I hovered there, on my knees between his legs, or maybe kneeling at his feet... that second one felt more accurate.

And then he slid his eyes open, and made a lazy little come-hither gesture, his face flushed and sweaty and relaxed, and what could I do but obey?

I lowered myself to the futon beside him, and the floor, the whole _room_ seemed to tilt and spin as he languidly pushed himself up onto his elbows, loose-jointed and relaxed from his release. I watched him with my heartbeat thudding in my ears as he gave himself a quick wipe-down using a discarded robe, and then he turned to me again.

His mouth found mine, and I tried to remember if this was how he had always kissed me. He kissed me like he meant it, like he meant everything that a long, deep, slow kiss could possibly mean. And I wondered... could it possibly be the same, for him?

His warm hand sliding down from my throat to my stomach was a welcome distraction from that train of thought. Long fingers stroked over my dick, barely hard at all by then; it was as stunned as the rest of me.

"Still pretty worn out, huh?"

My throat was dry, so I had to swallow. "Yeah," I rasped, and it was the truth, even if it wasn't the real answer to his question.

He kissed my jaw, an open-mouthed kiss with his teeth scraping against my stubble, then started going down.

"You can stop me if you need to," he said between gentle kisses to my stomach that made my throat tighten up.

He knew I wouldn't stop him, but I wasn't so sure, when he took me into his mouth, and touched and stroked and sucked, and made love to my body with his lips and tongue and fingers. I wasn't sure until he had me groaning and grasping desperately at his hair, digging my fingers into his scalp as he touched me in all the ways that I liked, and it was so good that for those few moments, it was simple again. Me and Raidou, and pleasure, perfect pleasure, so much of it that it was all that existed.

Until I came down from my high, loosely pressed against Raidou's warm, solid body, and I felt his hand skimming over my side. No, things were not that simple. Things... had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated, it seemed. But... it wasn't so bad, was it? Just because I loved Raidou... nothing had to change, did it?

The point of his hip was sharp under his tanned skin, and I rubbed circles around it with the pad of my thumb, and I thought about the occasional lovers I took when Raidou was gone, the lovers that couldn't hold a candle to the man sprawled lazily beside me. And I wondered.

"Thank you," he said, and when I looked up at his face, he elaborated. Sort of. "For not..."

I raised an eyebrow, and then I understood. For not making him uncomfortable by questioning him, for not hurting him, for not trying to go beyond his comfort zone.

"Oh," I said, and I gave his hip a squeeze. "Sure. Of course."

I grinned at him and gave him a quick, friendly kiss, then I rested my head against my pillow. Or maybe it was his pillow - it was mashed and slightly damp, and the image of him clutching it in shuddering arousal was startlingly clear in my mind.

I cleared my throat. "That... was _so_ fucking hot. I'll do that any time you want me to, Rai," I promised.

He laughed a little, embarrassed as he still got, sometimes. "Okay. Good. I might."

I nodded, then settled against the sweaty pillow again.

"Guess we should try to get some sleep," he said, disentangling himself from me and rolling onto his back. "We've got to head out early."

"Yeah," I agreed. He was right.

We still had a long way to go before we made it home.

 

END

 

A/N: This is the last written chapter of this story, though I hope one day to finish it. It's on my bucket list!


End file.
